Cerulean Aurum
by kagome002
Summary: Those eyes were what drew him in. Every time he looked at those irises, no matter how many times he's seen them throughout his journey, they never fail to shine with the lustrous, beautiful glimmer of pure gold.  Preciousmetalshipping, SilverxGold/Ethan
1. Introductions

New fanfic, first one in a while. For various reasons...

Lets just say "Brother vs Computer. Brother used Stomp, it was super effective" So effective in fact that my screen broke and I had to get a new computer and all the chapters for my previous stories are stuck in it till I can get the damn thing fixed or find a cable to hook it up to my other monitor.

Well, I've had PKMN:SS about 2 weeks now, and I'm taking it slow. Me being the Yaoi fangirl I am, I decided to think up a story for our beloved Gold, or Ethan as he's called in my game and this story since I picked the girl. (Lol) as I was playing I thought "What if Silver wasn't Gold's rival, but Lyra's and they still met. How would that work?" and over the course of the few days that I thought about it I came up with my current baby. so I've finished my first chapter, and I hope that you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, if I did Leaf would have found her way in the cartoon/anime.

...

New Bark Town

...

Wait for the right moment, and when your opportunity is perfect then you strike. That was how Silver was taught to live since he was born, and that was how he planned to start his journey to be the best there was. This is why we find our red haired protagonist sitting outside of Professor Elm's lab in silent waiting. His plan started out perfect, wait until two trainers came by and took starter Pokemon, then the last one would be his to steal so he could start becoming the best. Silver frowned, "That stupid girl took the first one, a grass type I guess. I hope the last one there isn't weak..." the redhead mused to himself as he sat down and leaned against a tree. "Well, all I gotta do is wait..." Silver said as he let his thoughts a few hours of sitting and watching the youngish professor through the window, Silver felt his eyes droop slightly. The redhead was tired after a long day of planning, and didn't realize it when his eyes finally closed and he drifted off into a total slumber.

*ABOUT AN HOUR LATER*

"Hey, are you alright?"

Silver shifted in sleep, hearing the timid voice of what sounded like a young boy. Whoever it was Silver didn't like him, as he was keeping him from enjoying his slumber. The redhead furrowed his brows in annoyance as he felt a timid finger poke lightly at his side. "Uhh, I don't know if you want to sleep here, the Pokemon in the trees might fall on you by accident..." After a few moments, the poking sensation Silver was feeling became a little more pressured, and if he wasn't in such a lazy mood, Silver felt like he could swat the boy. The poking turned into a light shaking of his shoulder "Hey, guyyyy wake uuuuup." the young voice wined in Silvers ears. the redheads patience finally wore thin, and his annoyance began to outweigh his fatigue. Finally after the boy had turned to full on shaking him by both his shoulders, Silver opened his eyes angrily, "Can't you see I'm trying to-!"

Gold.

That was the first thing Silver saw when he opened his eyes. Deep blue irises that seemed to have a gleam in them that Silver could only compare to the lustrous shine of gold. Silver was taken aback by the sheer bright innocence in this boys eyes, as it was something that in his years on this planet he had never seen in people as a child growing up. The bright eyed boy blinked, staring at Silver curiously before smiling. "Sorry man, but I had to wake you up. Pokemon have a tendency to fall from these trees, and you are right outside the professors lab." The sea blue eyed boy chirped airily. Silver shook himself out of his thoughts before nodding slightly. The golden boy jumped up away from Silver and stretched out lightly. "Are you here for the last starter? I decided to take Totodile off the professors hands so I can take the little blue one to a place where he'll be able to help some people out, so there's only one left." the boy said brightly. Silver nodded "Yeah, though I might stop off a bit... later." Silver murmured, not wanting to explain himself to this young boy.

The blue eyed boy smiled lightly, before his eyes widened and he let out a noise of surprise, "Oh, that's right! I haven't even told you my name, I'm sorry." The raven haired boy said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "My name's Ethan. I'm currently a pokemon trainer, but want to become a pokemon caretaker." The boy said happily as he extended his hand to Silver. The redhead glared at the appendage like it was going to bite him before looking up warily at Ethan. The said caretaker-in-training looked at him curiously, cocking his head to the side in confusion at the redhead's un-sociable behavior. Realizing that his rudeness might raise suspicion, Silver quickly grabbed Ethan's hand, shaking it rigidly. "M-My name's Silver... Nice to meet you umm... Ethan, was it?" Silver asked warily. Ethan nodded quickly, his bright blue eyes shining with a lustrous gleam. "Yeah you got it. Silver huh? That's a nice name." The boy said brightly nearly blinding Silver with his energetic aura. The redhead looked away awkwardly before realizing the boy hadn't let go of his hand. Silver looked over at the smaller boy "Um... Ethan? Can you uhh..." Silver started, flushing in embarrassment as he tried to find a proper way to explain his discomfort.

Ethan looked up at the red head with wide, curious eyes before he followed the taller boys gaze down to their loosly entwined hands. Ethan's eyes widened a bit before immediately letting go of the elder boys hand. Ethan scratched the back of his head "Oh, i'm sorry. I got caught up in the conversation." Ethan said with a sheepish smile before putting his now idle hands in his pockets. "I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?" Ethan asked in slight worry, Silver put his hands up defensively, "N-no... Not really..." Silver said, trying not to be rude, as he wasn't used to being nice. Ethan looked up at the flustered boy with a soft smile, "Well that's good, I didn't want my new friend to run off on me." Ethan said with a slight smile. Silver furrowed his brows in slight confusion, wondering just how this kid got even the slightest idea that he wanted to be friends. Still, the redhead did not see any reason to make enemies with the boy, so he just let the issue be.

Ethan stretched out a bit, smiling to the redhead as he crossed his hands behind his head. "So Silver, Where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before." The energetic caretaker asked with the up most curiosity. Silver looked at the boy and thought carefully. Though the boy seemed harmless enough, he did not want to divulge too much information, as he had been all over the Kanto news not half a year ago, headlines spouting about how the famous Team Rocket executive along with his son "Disappeared" from said region. Still, Silver came to the conclusion that although this kid was kind, he also didn't look like the brightest color in the box. Silver crossed his arms. "I traveled around a lot as a child with my family... but I'm originally from Viridian City..." The redhead said blankly. Ethan's eyes widened in delight, "You're from the Kanto region? Oh wow, that's great!" The blue eyed boy said ecstatically, looking about ready to jump with excitement. Silver smiled as he swelled with pride, "It is a long way from here, and yes I have traveled far and seen quite a bit." The redhead boasted as he buffed up his ego. Ethan didn't pay much notice to the redheads narcissistic behavior, as he was fully absorbed with Silvers words, happy to have met someone from a region he had never been to. The raven haired boy smiled "That's awesome, I wish I could go see the sights. it's not on my agenda right now, but maybe one day-"

RING RING RING

Ethan jumped, before looking down at his arm where his blue pokegear was ringing off the hook. Ethan smiled down at it, and flipped it open. "Ethan? You think before you head over here you can bring your Marill back here too? I know it just recently evolved, so I wanted to take a look at it." Silver raised a brow as he listened to what sounded like an elderly man on the other line of Ethan's pokegear. He watched the bright boy smile, that golden gleam in his eyes not failing to catch Silvers attention. Ethan didn't see the redheads observation of him, as he was currently thinking to himself. "Well, Marill's still asleep at home, but I think I can wake her up and bring her over with Totodile. Your gonna have to give me a few weeks to get there though, I was planning on maybe taking this trip slow and seeing some sights as opposed to just rushing." The raven haired boy said as a matter of fact. "Hmm... Just don't be too long then Ethan. Gimme a call when your on your way, and I'll prepare over the days to get a good habitat for the little pokemon alright?" The voice on the poke-gear blared. Ethan nodded in confirmation before beaming at the screen, "Alright grandpa, i'm gonna talk to you later alright? I'll see you soon." Ethan said happily. A hum of affirmation was heard on the other line of the pokedex, "Ok, you be safe now. Bye Ethan!" the elder man said loudly. Ethan laughed softly, "I will, bye grandpa."

After everything was done, Ethan looked up with a bit of a disappointed face. "I'm sorry, but I have to go get ready for my trip. Are you going to be traveling around Jhoto for a while Silver?" The blue-eyed boy asked with a hopeful gaze. Silver nodded, "Yes, I have some... Business here in Jhoto, and so I'm going to be traveling all over." The redhead stated calmly. Ethan beamed up at him, "Good. It's a small world, and so maybe I'll see you again while your on your journey here. I really hope that's the case." Ethan said with a bright smile. Silver nodded, watching the boy's bright aura and musing to himself. He had never seen a person so innocent looking as this kid, and he felt it somewhat refreshing... Even if Silver felt like the boy was way too trusting and naive for his tastes in 'friends' as the blue eyed caretaker had put it. Ethan beamed, "Well, I'll let you get to Professor Elm, I'm gonna head out soon so I have to go, but hopefully you get the starter and it hasn't been picked up yet." The raven haired boy said impishly. The redhead nodded, preparing in his mind for the task at hand while trying to appear normal. With one last quick half solute, and an airy bye, Ethan turned heel and ran off toward his house. Silver watched the boys back as he left, and couldn't help but let a part of him feel like that boy was too innocent...That he needed to be tainted and shown how the world really works, so he can see what it's like to be in his shoes.

Still, Silver put the boy in the recesses of his mind, and put his emotions on the back-burner, as he walked back toward Professor Elm's building. The redhead had stalled long enough, and was ready to set his plan in motion.

...

Oh snap, Silver's gonna steal Cyndaquil! D:

I know a lot of people put cyndaquil with gold in their stories cuz that's what he's seen most with, but don't worry. The little fire pokemon will be making a lot of cameo's in this sugary love fest to come.

so tell me what you guys thought so far, and I hope you guys stick around! :D


	2. Moonlight Healing

Back after god knows how long

I think I have bad luck with electronics. My charger decided to be a douche, so I was without a laptop for a while. I also put soul silver on hold for a bit to play Infinite Undiscovery and fable XD but I'm back on my pokemon fix and therefore back on this story :D

oh, and to the person that said my latin is gratuitous, I literally wanted to compare his eyes to gold. like a cerulean piece of gold, so I don't see anything wrong with the title of my story. I'd hope that my latin isn't that bad considering I took 3 years of it ._.'

I hope you like :D

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, if I did I would wanna fight Ethan about as many times as I do silver in this dang game X_x'

* * *

Route 30, Just outside Cherrygrove.

* * *

Silver scoffed as he sat under a tree, his anger hitting a boiling point as he looked down to the lone pokeball on his belt. "Hmph... Useless thing." The redhead said under his breath as he hugged his knees, brooding. Silver had just gotten his butt handed to him, by a girl no less, and if there was one thing he hated more than loosing, it was not knowing what to do next. Silver had managed to cut himself pretty bad on a branch that was sticking out harshly from one of the high bushes as he was running away, and the deep gash had just stopped bleeding. Silver only had one Pokemon at this point, and that said Pokemon was currently KO'd in it's pokeball from his last encounter with that girl in the stupid bow hat. Since he just stole the small Pokemon that was currently in a faint state, if he went to the Pokemon center now he'd be found out in a heartbeat. Silvers brows furrowed as he shivered, staring up at the sky as the last bits of daylight left the land, the moon shining overhead. The redhead knew it was getting late and cold, and that meant that the nocturnal Pokemon would be out soon. When that happened even Silver could figure he had no way of defending himself. He couldn't stay in town either, as the only place he could stay for free was the Pokemon center. The redhead let out a frustrated groan, burying his head in his knees "What do I doooo..."

"Silver? Oh my- Are you okay?"

Silver's gaze shot up at the familiar voice, and he felt almost relieved when his eyes got lost in the golden gleam of a familiar young boy. Silver flushed in embarrassment, not liking that the kid he was boasting to earlier the other day was seeing him in such a weak state. "Uhh... Yes. I'm fine, um... Ethan right?" Silver said quietly as he looked into the other's wide innocent orbs. Ethan beamed, "Yeah, that's right Silver." Ethan said with a bright smile. Silver sighed, feeling a bit more at ease now that he was in the company of someone capable of defending themselves if needed be. The redhead tried to get up, only to flinch as a slight pain shot up his arm. Ethan's smile faltered when he saw the redheads arm, taking note of the red that was seeping out from a tear in the purple fabric. "Oh, your hurt!" The Pokemon-caretaker in training exclaimed as he rushed over and kneeled down, taking Silvers hand gently and inspecting the small but deep gash on the boys upper arm. Silver flinched and felt anger bubble in his chest as the boys hand moved up from his hand to his arm, trying to move to get a better look at the wound. Silver growled, and grabbed the other boys wrist roughly as he glared down at Ethan, not liking the alien touch. Ethan winced at the rough treatment and looked up in slight confusion, the dark haired boy's eyes furrowing in slight worry.

Silver's glare quickly subsided, the anger draining away in the presence of Ethan's calming blue eyes. The redhead scoffed quietly, before releasing the younger boy's hand and scooting a bit away from him. "Oh please, I just got snagged on a branch, I'll be fine." The redhead said in a slightly annoyed tone before looking down at the boys wrist, which was quickly turning red from how hard he had squeezed it. Silver looked away, staring intently at the ground. " Sorry about that...I don't like being touched unnecessarily." The redhead said numbly. Ethan stared with mild fear in his eyes at the redhead, before he shook his head, laughing nervously as he rubbed his wrist. "N-no... It's not your fault. I should've asked before invading your personal space like that." The dark haired boy said quietly, trying to keep his cheery nature despite his discomfort. The two sat in silence. Neither of them knowing how much time had passed. Silver didn't know what to say, and Ethan was fearful of saying the wrong thing to to the redhead with a short fuse.

"Maaarill?"

Silver jumped five feet into the air when he felt something tugging at his belt. Scooting a good three feet away, the redheads eyes landed on a small blue Pokemon that was looking up curiously at him, a pokeball in it's small paws. Silver's eyes widened as his hand shot down to his belt, taking quick note that the pokeball holding his cyndaquil was gone. The redheads steel eyes glared down at the small Pokemon, "Give that back." The redhead bellowed with seething rage at the gall of the small Pokemon. The little blue Pokemon's gaze turned sour, and with a small, defiant "Marill", Silver was blasted into a tree with a well aimed water gun attack by the little Pokemon. Ethan faltered a bit at the sight, before getting up and quickly scooping the small Pokemon up into his arms. "M-Marill, that's not nice!" Ethan said quickly. The small Pokemon struggled out of Ethan's arms, and fell to the ground, landing the pokeball on it's button, and releasing the Pokemon from it's pokeball. When the light subsided, there lied the small cyndaquil. It had many small nicks and scratches, and looked like it was having a hard time breathing. Ethan's eyes softened at the sight, and he silently scooped the small Pokemon into his arms with care, like a mother hen would to its chick.

About eight feet from the raven haired boy, Silver shook his now soaking wet hair out of his eyes and glared down at Marill, who was looking at him with an innocent cat-ate-the-canary grin. Silver opened his mouth, about to yell a demand for his pokeball back, before he took note it wasn't in the little blue Pokemon's hands. Silver turned around, looking for the now missing pokeball before turning his gaze to Ethan, his steel eyes staring at the curious sight unfolding before him. Ethan was sitting with his legs crossed on the ground. The raven haired boy smiled down at the cyndaquil curled up in his lap as he brought a yellow diamond-shaped pill to the wounded Pokemon's mouth. Cyndaquil ate it weakly, and the little fire Pokemon began to breath a bit better. After a few more moments, the little fire Pokemon got up, and stretched out like a cat would after a long nap. Cyndaquil chirped up at Ethan and began to hop around the dark haired boy happily. Ethan giggled at the energetic Pokemon, before picking it up and looking up kindly to Silver. "You should have told me he was hurt. I would have fixed him up in a heartbeat." The raven haired boy said warmly, his lustrous blue eyes shining in a way that made Silvers breath catch in his throat. The redhead could feel a flutter pooling in his stomach as the moonlight hit those eyes, the pale light making them look like sapphires laced with luminous gold.

Ethan got up from where he was sitting, and walked over to the star struck redhead, holding out the little Pokemon for him to take back. Silver snapped out of his dreaming and stared down dumbly at the little fire Pokemon. "Quil?" the Pokemon chirped, cocking its head to the side as it stared at its master. Silver let out a "tsk" before kneeling down and picking up cyndaquil's pokeball. The redhead was about to put the fiery Pokemon back in it until he was halted by a soft hand. Steel met blue, and Silver took a few steps back to escape the other's foreign touch before he did something brash again. Ethan shook his head in disapproval as he looked down at the pokeball in Silvers hands. "He's been in there long enough. You should spend some time with your Pokemon before putting him back." Ethan suggested quietly. Silver crossed his arms defiantly, glaring down at the little fire Pokemon. "Why? He's not going to battle, so what's the point of him being out?" The redhead inquired coldly, still sore from his loss. Ethan smiled, warmly at the redhead. "Cyndaquil will work better with you if it knows you better." Ethan said with a slight matter of fact tone as he walked toward Silver. The dark haired boy hesitated, before reaching out and grabbing the other's hand gently. Silver turned to yell at the boy, but was halted by the boys kind, reassuring gaze. Flushing in embarrassment, Silver glared holes into the floor instead, steely purple irises trying their best to burn two gargantuan holes into the floor as Ethan wrapped the chirping fire Pokemon in his arms with gentle took two steps back and smiled brightly at Silver, the dark haired boy's sunny disposition returning as he watched Cyndaquil chirp cutely and cuddle into Silvers chest. Silver scratched the back of his head, not quite knowing what to do with the bubbly bundle in his other arm.

Ethan frowned when he noted that Silver once again flinched. The blast from Marill's water gun had re-opened the wound on the redheads arm, and it looked like the gash had started bleeding again. Ethan's brows once again furrowed in worry, and no matter what Silver said about it not being a big deal, Ethan couldn't leave the matter be. "U-Um... Silver?" Ethan started quietly, tugging at the hem of his red hoodie nervously. Silver turned his attention to the stuttering boy, an eyebrow raised in interest. "Yeah? What do you want?" Silver said brashly, cursing inwardly as Ethan flinched from his tone. Silver sighed, "Whatever you wanna say, just say it Ethan. I'm not gonna bite you, so stop freaking out okay?" He said in a slightly bored tone, trying his best not to sound threatening to the other. Ethan looked up timidly, his wide blue eyes moving to the wound on Silvers shoulder. The redhead followed the boys gaze before sighing, closing his eyes in mild frustration. "Your not gonna stop fussing over this scratch, are you?" Silver said lamely. Ethan shook his head quickly, clenching his hands and looking to the floor as he mustered up as much courage as he could. "W-well, you should let me see it, it may be a small cut, but its really deep, and it's bleeding. I have a first aid kit, a-and it would be bad if it got infected, especially out here in the woods-"

Ethan's voice halted when a dark purple shirt hit the ground right at his feet, blocking his sight from the ground that he was directing his conversation to. Ethan raised his head, and looked at Silver, who was now standing with his arms crossed in a black muscle shirt, flushing red as a tomato from embarrassment. Ethan stood straight and scratched the back of his head, "U-umm... Silver?" Ethan inquired, not knowing what to say. Silver sighed before sitting on the ground, his arms still crossed over his lean, yet slightly toned chest, "Do what you want." The redhead said with a hint of defeat in his voice. When Ethan just stood there like a fish out of water, the redhead glared up at him in mild annoyance, "Did I stutter? Hurry up and do what you want before I change my mind!" The redhead barked, causing Ethan to jump and nod quickly before running to his bag and pulling out his first aid kit. When Ethan turned, he noticed that Silver was fiddling his thumbs, his face flushing a deep red. The blue eyed boy couldn't help but smile at Silver's shyness, and felt a small burst of confidence overtake him as he walked back to the steel eyed boy, kneeling down in front of him and taking out the gauze and alcohol. The second he touched the cool gauze to the cut, Silver hissed in pain and pulled his arm back, glaring at the blue eyed boy, "Watch it, that hurts!" the redhead said between clenched teeth. Ethan glanced up in surprise before smiling brightly, "O-oh... I thought you knew it would sting." The raven haired boy said cutely before giving Silver's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry, it'll heal better after this, I promise." Ethan chirped. Silver stared at the boy, searching his eyes for something, before sighing and sitting still. "Whatever, just get this over with." Silver mumbled as Ethan continued his treatment.

The two boys sat in silence as Ethan continued to clean up the bloody gash. Ethan began to apply a gel type of medicine to his cut, and it almost instantly soothed the burning. After the burning subsided, Silver took some time to glance lazily at his surroundings. Marill and Cyndaquil had both curled up by a nearby tree, promptly falling asleep as the moon shown overhead. In the distance, one could hear Hoothoots cooing, and the scurry of rattata in the tall grass. The whole scene, sounds and all, were calming to him. The redhead glanced down at Ethan with half lidded eyes. The blue eyed boy was smiling warmly as he worked carefully on his wound, and Silver could feel how he was taking care to be gentle with him. The redhead frowned, his brows furrowing in confused frustration as he continued to glance lazily at the young boy. It wasn't that Silver didn't like that the boy was being nice to him, but the question still remained nagging in the back of his mind.

"Why?"

The word left the redheads lips, causing the peacefully harmony that surrounded them to be broken. Ethan stopped wrapping Silvers arm, and looked up into purple steel eyes. The raven haired boy smiled warmly, his eyes shimmering with that same golden shine as he waited for Silver to continue with his question. Silver sat up and couldn't help but feel suspicion fill his being as he saw the unwavering kindness in those eyes. "Why are you doing this for me? You don't even know who I am. I barely just met you for, what was it, five minutes the other day? Had a few more days passed I probably would have forgotten you even existed, and you have nothing to gain from helping me here, so why?" Silver said with an air of distrust. Ethan's eyes widened a bit, and then he looked up, putting his index finger to his chin as he thought lightly. After a few more moments the raven haired boy just shrugged before beaming at Silver, "Well, you were hurt, and your Pokemon was hurt. You didn't seem to want to go into town, and I'm not going to inquire why because we all have our own reasons for doing things." The beaming boy looked straight into Silvers cold amethyst eyes, that warm luminous golden shine boring into Silver like a knife, before he continued, "Besides... I said before that we were friends. And I wouldn't be a good friend if I left you out here, now would I?" Ethan finished softly, smiling brightly at the older boy. Silver stared into those eyes, those pure, honest, eyes in complete shock. Never in his life had he seen a human being with the capacity to care like this boy had. The redhead's brows furrowed in frustration when Ethan went back to bandaging up the cut. Silver saw now exactly what this boy was.

This boy was an idiot.

Silver smirked to himself as he watched the boy fumble the knot on the bandage as he tried to tie it so it wouldn't fall off. This boy was helping the son of one of the most feared men in the Kanto region. The man who created a band of complete fools that almost took over the world on more than one occasion. Ethan looked the type who couldn't even harm a fly, looked like he would be so easy to break like glass. So trusting was this boy he didn't know that if the redhead wanted, he could lead him to destruction like a Pidgey sitting in an Arbok nest. Silver leaned back on the tree, letting Ethan finish the little knot that now sat perfect, holding the bandages in place. "There!" he chirped with pride as he inspected the bandage. Ethan beamed at Silver, the smile on his face bright enough to light a room. Silver watched in mild amusement as the boy hopped to his feet and stretched out. Ethan glanced over at the two small Pokemon under the tree, before glancing at cherrygrove city for a few moments, contemplating to himself. After a few more moments, the boy shrugged and walked over to the bigger pack on the back of his bike, which was laying ignored a few feet away. After a bit of rummaging, the boy puled out two sleeping bags, walking over and plopping one by Silvers feet. Silver looked up with a curious gaze, which was met with that constant warm smile. "Well, if you don't wanna go into town, I'm gonna stay out here with you. Just because your Pokemon's better doesn't mean something bad can't happen to you out here on your own at night." The boy explained with a bright smile before plopping his sleeping bag next to the redheads.

Silver snuggled into the sleeping bag, and glanced over to Ethan, who was walking over to the two sleeping Pokemon. Ethan scooped them up gently, and waltzed back over where Silver was currently bundled. Ethan put the two Pokemon down in between the two sleeping bags, the space in between them enough to make a small plush cushion on either side of the two small Pokemon. Marill yawned, and cyndaquil let out a content chirp before the two snuggled and fell back into a deep sleep. Ethan smiled at the little Pokemon like they were small children, and pulled his hat off, ruffling his hair and letting it fall into his face. Silver watched with mild interest as the boy took off his shoes, and unzipped his red hoodie revealing a simple black t-shirt underneath. Ethan stretched out once more, showing off his lithe stomach. Silver scoffed at the boys lack of modesty, before smirking haughtily. 'It's not his fault though, he didn't choose to be born a country bumpkin.' Silver mused to himself as he watched the other snuggle into his sleeping bag.

Ethan sighed as he got comfortable, smiling as he turned his kind gaze toward the redhead next to him. "So Silver?" Ethan asked with a hint of hope in his eyes. Silver took note of that hope before smirking behind the folds of the sleeping bag. "Hmm? what's up Ethan?" The redhead asked, trying to sound as genuinely curious as possible. Ethan looked down, a flush of nervousness on his cheeks, "So, we're friends right? I mean I know the other day I sort of just dubbed us friends, but after today, you think the same thing, right?" Ethan asked before glancing back to his amethyst eyed companion. Silver stared back into those mesmerizing blue eyes, the luminous golden hue they held almost causing him to lose focus. After a few moments, Silver snapped out of it and smiled a bittersweet smile, his hair falling with a certain grace over his eyes. "Of course Ethan. Of course we're friends." The redhead said quietly. Ethan's eyes brightened, his glossy blue orbs filling with happiness. "Awesome! Thanks Silver!" The raven haired boy said as he beamed brightly. Silver had to keep from laughing at the boy. 'like a kid at Christmas.' The redhead thought to himself. Ethan yawned, snuggling into the folds of the sleeping bag and letting the tendrils of sleep cloud his mind. The energy the blue eyed boy had earlier fading rapidly, "Well, I guess we should get some shut eye then, huh?" Ethan said sweetly, his eyes slowly closing as he stared happily at Silver, "G'night Silver... Sweet...Dreams..." Ethan said quietly, his voice fading out as he fell out like a light.

Silver stared at that sleeping face for a few moments, taking in how calm and peacefully the young raven haired boy looked when he was sleeping soundly. When the redhead was sure the other was asleep, he stretched out a bit before getting up out of his sleeping bag and kneeling in front of the boy. 'So innocent.' Silver thought to himself as he smiled at the boy, the boy with the most perfectly pure golden sapphire eyes. His smile quickly turned to a smirk as he touched his forehand to the sleeping boys 'so stupid... Friends? Really Ethan?' Silver thought in a mocking tone as he sat down with his legs crossed in front of the young boy. The redheads amethyst eyes steeled over quickly, giving those purple irises a sheen that was cold as ice as he watched the boy slumber without a care in the world. Silver turned to cyndaquil, staring at the weak thing that was chirping quietly in its sleep. "To be the best, I need power..." Silver whispered to himself as he got up, picking up his purple shirt from where it lay, putting it on, and picking up the sleeping fire Pokemon by the scruff of its neck.

'...not friends.'

Ethan stirred when he heard a flock of ledyba buzzing in the trees above him, yawning as the sunlight hit his face. The boy stretched and sat up, his hair sticking up in every which direction. The boy gave an askew smile to the tree full of ledyba, taking in his surroundings with half lidded eyes. Ethan looked down lazily when he felt something tugging on his shirt, and smiled warmly when he saw his Marill vying for his attention. His warm tired smile fell when he saw the sad look on his Marill's face. "What's wrong girl?" He asked gently, suppressing a yawn that threatened to spill from his flush lips. Marill shook her head before pointing her blue paw to her left. Ethan followed her little paw, his eyes landing on an empty sleeping bag. Ethan's sleepy gaze faltered, his eyes widening as he turned and took in his surroundings. Silver was gone.

Ethan had a mild panic attack, before realizing that Silver was a trainer. "That's right..." Ethan spoke to himself as he lay down and stared at the sky, "Silver probably has things he needs to do..." Ethan reasoned to himself realizing there was probably nothing to worry about. The blue eyed boy giggled as Marill hopped on his stomach, whining at the absence of her new fiery friend. Ethan smiled, before petting the little blue Pokemon, "Don't cry Marill, we'll probably bump into them again. Then you can both play together." He explained to his little friend who was on the verge of tears. Marill brightened at this, and let out a cute "Rill" before hopping off her master and going to his bag to raid some Pokemon food. Ethan turned and looked at the path to cherrygrove. He needed to go out to New Bark Town to report to the professor that Totodile was successfully put in the care of his grandparents. Ethan turned to stare at the opposite side of the path, beaming to himself. 'After that, maybe I'll bump into Silver again if I keep following this path.' Ethan got out of his sleeping bag and smiled at the sky, "Of course we'll run into each other again, after all..."

"...We're friends now, right?"

* * *

Oh, Ethan. He's so naive XD

I'm sorry folks, Silver's a fookin jerk at the beginning of the game, so I had to make him one tooz to keep him 'in character.'

but fear not! there will be much fluff later, but uhh, drama isn't one of the genres for nothing. XD I'll try and keep this fic updated, college sux so much right now. And pokemon B and W are comming out in 10 days! ...I've barely gotten to the first set of Elite Four on Soul Silver .'

oh wellz, we shall see how things go XD.

Review if you like :D


	3. Buzzing In The Cave

Raaaawr, ello again everyoneee :P

aww, only one review? c'mon people, show me some love! D: The story's not THAT bad is it? XD

anyways, I just wanna point out that at the END of every chapter, if Ethan gets a new pokemon, Imma explain why he has it, and why I chose that certain pokemon for the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, if I did then Ash's new voice wouldn't sound like he took a bunch of roids while his balls were dropping. ._.'

Route 31, Halfway to Viridian city.

Marill huffed as she sat inside her masters hood, watching as the blue eyed boy rode his bike sluggishly through the route in a daze. "Rillll" The blue Pokemon huffed as she shook Ethans shoulder, vying for his attention for the hundredth time that day. Ethan sighed, smiling as he looked over at his little blue companion, "Alright, alright. We'll stop for a bit, I was planning on training around here in a while anyway." Ethan said lightly, before stopping at a nearby tree, curling up behind it to avoid battle-hungry trainers. Marill hopped out of Ethans hood and curled up in his lap, looking up at her master and friend curiously. Ethan smiled down at the little blue mouse, patting her head lightly. "I'm sorry Marill, but I just don't know what to do." Ethan said quietly with a discouraged look on his face. "Silver stole Cyndaquil... He stole from the professor, who's been good to my family for as long as I can remember." Ethan said to himself as he clenched his fists. "Such a despicable act... And yet..." Ethan slumped back onto the tree, defeat in his eyes, "...I can't muster the strength to be upset at him. I mean, he had to have had a reason for taking Cyndaquil, right?" Ethan mumbled as he curled up, resting his chin on Marill's head as he sat.

Marill snuggled into her master for a bit, content to just sit on a warm day such as this one. Marill didn't understand why humans couldn't see things in a simpler light, but she knew whatever was bothering Ethan, the problem would work itself out, and they should just enjoy the moment. The moment the little blue Pokemon was thinking about didn't last very long, however; as a sound inaudible to most people and Pokemon alike caused the blue Pokemon's ears to perk up. An excited look crossed Marill's face, and she hopped out of her masters arms and ran through the tall grass toward the sound.

Ethan was taken by surprise at Marill's sudden actions, and sprung up to follow the little blue Pokemon. Ethan stopped when he saw Marill run inside Dark cave. The raven haired boy scratched the back of his head, "Well great. I can't see two feet in front of my face in there... I can't just leave Marill like this though." Ethan said to himself before sighing. "This won't be fun, but I better prepare first at least." Ethan stated as he pulled a pokeball from his back pocket. Normally he only battled with Marill, so he was glad that earlier that day he had helped Lyra catch a few Pokemon. With that, Ethan let out a sigh, and threw his pokeball, a flash of light emanating before out materialized a little Rattata.

The purple mouse looked about curiously, before its eyes set on the boy who had captured him earlier that day. "Rachaaa" The purple mouse chirped as it bounded toward its new master. Ethan smiled down at the small Pokemon, petting it fondly. "Nice to meet you Rattata. I wish I could talk with you more, but a friend of mine went into that cave, and I kinda need your help finding her." Ethan stated calmly, as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. Unfolding it, revealing a shell bell that Marill loved holding. The rattata gave the bell a slight sniff, and with a "Rachaa" wandered into the cave, Ethan close in tow.

* * *

Dark Cave

* * *

Ethan stayed close to the little mouse pokemon, trying his best not to be caught off guard. Though there hadn't been many battles in the cave, raven haired boy still felt ill at ease. For the most part he was surprised that he hadn't been bombarded by Zubats yet, as they were native to this cave. Rattata wandered around a bit, its face furrowing in frustration, and what looked like mild confusion when it reached the center tunnel of the large cave. The purple pokemon then ruffled his fur, and stopped sniffing the ground, a low hiss bubbling from the the small mouses throat.

Ethan stopped and looked around warily, "Wh-what's wrong Rattata?" Ethan asked quietly as he moved forward, a hint of caution in his step. Rattata stopped growling, and with a sniff, and a "tchaaa" it bounded toward a nearby ladder. Curious, Ethan stared down the hole the little mouse led him to, a hint of worry on his face. "M-Mariiiiiill, you down theeere?" Ethan yelled down the hole, hoping his little friend was alright. Ethan felt his heart flutter when he heard a familiar "Rill~" sound from the hole. Smiling brightly, he motioned to Rattata, the little purple mouse hopping into his hood. Bracing himself, Ethan began climbing down the ladder. "Marill, just keep talking ok? I'll find you!" Ethan yelled as he continued down the dark ladder carefully, the happy noises of his Marill ringing in the distance reassuring him with every step.

"Quil, Quiiiiiil!"

Ethan heard the familiar chirp of a fiery pokemon that was definitely NOT his Marill, and missed a step on the ladder, effectively plummeting the last 12 feet. In a last ditch effort to keep from crushing his new purple friend, Ethan turned on his side and landed on his shoulder, hitting his head in the process. The pain that shot into his shoulder and skull when he collided into what felt like a boulder was excruciating, and he couldn't help but cry out in pain, his vision blurring from the impact.

Rattata got out of the boys hood and began fawning worriedly over his new master. Once his eyes regained their focus, Ethan smiled weakly at the little pokemon, before moving to sit on his knees, using his good hand to push himself up off the boulder that had nearly killed him. "Don't worry Rattata, I'll be fine. Right now we have to find Marill." Ethan said softly as he swayed dangerously to his feet. Rattata wagged his tail, not very convinced of his masters health, but abiding by the boy's wishes anyway.

Ethan limped through the cave slowly, following his little purple friend until they reached what looked like a small burrow in the cave. peering through the other side, he saw something that made his heart catch in his throat.

Silver was sprawled out in the corner of the small yet deep hole, his eyes half lidded and dazed as he tried to focus on one thing or another. Silver's shirt was laying a ways behind him, with the redheads cyndaquil chirping lightly from within the folds. Silver's skin was littered with nicks and, from what Ethan could tell, Zubat bites on his collarbone, arms and back.

Without thinking, Ethan rushed forward, which he realized was a bad idea as he ended up wobbling to the ground and eating the dirt as his head collided once again with the floor below him. Ethan struggled to his knees and crawled painfully toward Silver, who was beginning to notice that it wasn't just him and his Cyndaquil in the cave anymore.

The redhead squinted as he tried his hardest to make out what he felt like was a familiar face. After a few moments, the red head gave up and turned to his fiery pokemon. "Hey... Cyn, you think you can be useful for once and light this place up a bit?" The redhead asked in mild annoyance. Cyndaquil hopped in compliance before his little back became alight with flame. Silver turned back to the blob that had been slowly making its way closer to him, and his stomach fluttered a bit as he met those blue eyes that were now smoldering with golden color from the flame.

Ethan stopped just short of crawling onto Silvers lap, before sitting down on his knees, swaying slightly as he leaned forward and cupped a hand to the redheads cheek. "What happened to you?" Ethan asked gently, concern on his pained face. Silver took in the large gash on the other boys temple, and his limp arm, before chuckling, "I could ask you the same thing, Ethan. You look like you've been hit by a Taurus." The redhead mocked lazily.

Ethan glared weakly, "This is not time for belittlement Silver, we need to find a way out of here fast, for both our sakes." The raven haired boy said as his vision went out of focus for the third time, which he knew was not good. Silver glanced behind him at a small boulder, which was currently resting over a hole. "Well, I would say let's get out of here, problem is theres a beedrill running rampant behind this hole I've got blocked, and it really pissed off all of the Zubat." Silver said as he sent a frustrated glare to the makeshift cork in the hole. Silver just rolled his eyes, "All I wanted was to train this little thing to get stronger. I went two floors down and we started knocking out some zubats, then we hear a beedrill buzz in, and all the zubat freaked out. I had to pick up Cyndaquil and make sure he didn't get bit, because those little bats are going crazy under this hole." Silver said as he swayed a bit, "Well, it's not like I didn't get out without getting a good portion of my blood sucked out. Bunch of vampires, those little bats are crazy thirsty." Silver said quietly, his speech slurring every so often.

After hearing this, Ethan's brows furrowed, "Well, we can't just leave that beedrill there, he's disturbing the balance by being in this cave, as he's not native to it." Ethan said before crawling toward the heavy rock. Silver scoffed, "Yeah, go ahead, open the hole and let's get eaten by bats. Smart move Ethan." The redhead mocked. Ethan glared back at the redhead before looking back at the large boulder. Formulating a plan, Ethan turned and looked at Rattata and Marill. "Rattata, your gonna need to show me your stuff. We're gonna need to catch this beedrill so that the zubat can stop freaking out. Marill, I need you to keep the zubats away from Silver, he's lost a lot of blood, and I don't think he can lose anymore." Ethan ordered. The two pokemon nodded, a serious look in both of their eyes. Ethan turned and braced the top of the rock with his good arm, preparing to push. "Ok gang, ready? One, two..."

"Three."

When Ethan pushed the rock off the hole, the sheer amount of zubats that flooded out was unfathomable. Marill immediately used a series of bubble beams, the bubbles floating around silver like protective land mines. Though the blue pokemon was doing well taking care of Silver, Ethan did not bode so well against the zubat, as in their confusion stray zubat began to nip and bite at him. Ethan winced before scanning the storm of zubat, 'c'mon... where's that beedrill' Ethan thought to himself as the hoard of zubats flew out from the hole hell bent on getting their intruder, and inadvertently taking bites out of him for a small snack. Ethan fell to his knees after what he felt was the sixteenth major bite by the zubat, not knowing how much more of this he could take. Just when Ethan was about to give up, the beedrill shot out of the hole in a flurry. It already looked wounded, and was lashing out in frustration at the small zubat.

Ethan knew a good chance to fight when he saw it "Rattata, use tail whip, then tackle!" Ethan yelled. The purple pokemon ran in front of the beedrill, catching it off guard with its wagging tail, and managing to hit the bug pokemon square in the chest. With that, Ethan pulled out a pokeball and threw it, catching the beedrill almost instantly. The silence that fell in the cave when the beedrills buzzing was no more was almost deafening. Sensing their source of distress was gone, the zubat all began to fly back to the celing of the caves as if nothing happened. Ethan was about to sigh in relief, when a small flamethrower shot out from behind him and nicked one of the small bats. Ethan turned around just as a pokeball whizzed over his head, and caught the zubat that was wounded by the fire. The raven haired boy moved his gaze to Silver, who was back on his feet stretching as he inspected the pokeball in his hand. "Hmm... I guess I ended up getting a new pokemon after all." Silver said airily as he tucked the ball into his belt.

Marill grabbed the pokeball which now had Ethans new beedrill in it, and handed it to her beloved owner chirping happily as it knew it had a new friend to play with. Ethan smiled down at the pokeball in his hands. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you..." Ethan whispered softly, happy he was able to make peace in the cave.

Silver turned and looked at Ethan curiously, "In any case, why are you here Ethan? I didn't think cyndaquil would ever shut up, but I guess it is possible for other pokemon to hear us down here." Silver mused in hindsight. Ethan looked up into Silver's steely eyes, fatigue evident in those normally brilliant blue orbs. The raven haired caretaker opened his mouth to reply, before stumbling forward as he swayed the redheads direction. Silver noticed the sway, and raised a brow, "H-Hey, Ethan. You okay? You look kind of out of it-"

Silvers eyes widened when Ethan fell forward like a falling tree, the redhead barely able to save him from meeting the harsh ground for the third time that day. Silver pulled the boy close to him, the redheads brows furrowing as he watched raven haired boys eyes fall dangerously out of focus, before they began to grow dark. Silver sighed, "Well, you'll just have to tell me your story when you wake up then..." Silver mused as he looked over the boys numerous wounds. Silver looked into those dull blue eyes, which were fighting to stay open as the raven haired boy struggled to move, flinch, anything. Silver put a hand to the boys eyes, covering them closed as gently as he could, "Go to sleep idiot. I'll take care of you while you rest. Your no good to me half dead you know." The redhead said quietly.

That was the last thing Ethan heard before his mind went black.

* * *

Dark Cave: Roughly 15 minutes later

* * *

When Ethans brain finally rebooted, and he began to stir, He first noted that he was warm, really really warm. Ethan let out a content sigh as he snuggled close to the warmth, wrapping his arms tighter around whatever he was currently latched on to. Ethan's brows furrowed when he felt the warmth let out a bemused sigh, "Hey, you awake back there Ethan? You didn't go dying on me did you?" the raven haired boy heard the warmth eyes fluttered open weakly, and the boy could only make out that his chin was currently resting on a broad, purple clad shoulder. Ethan's eyes opened a bit more, as he realized he was currently riding piggy-back on Silver, the elder boy carrying him through the cave while his cyndaquil lit the way.

Ethan turned and looked at the redhead, who merely scoffed lightly. "Finally. you may be short, but your still kinda heavy sleeping beauty." Silver huffed as he half-jumped, re-adjusting Ethan so he had a better grip on the younger boys legs as he walked. Ethan blushed in embarrassment as he wrapped his arms around Silver's neck, burying his head into the redheads fiery locks. "You didn't have to carry me you know." Ethan said as he tightened his grip, his gentle hands clenching Silvers purple shirt lightly.

Silver scoffed as he stomped through the caverns. "And stay in this dank cave till you wake up and feel better? How about no." the redhead huffed as he hopped over a rock, "And don't tell me I should've just left you there, because that would make you not just a hypocrite, but a stupid one at that." Silver continued as he made his way to the ladder that would lead to their freedom. The redhead sighed in relief before pulling the boys legs tighter around his waist. "I need you to hold onto me ok? It's not like I can just float us out of here." Silver said lamely, waiting for Ethan to comply with him. The raven haired boy flushed in embarrassment, "U-umm... I can try to climb up myself-"

"No." Silver quipped, causing Ethan to shut his mouth immediately. Silver sighed, "For one, your arm's all messed up, so you climbing the ladder would just be a pain in the ass for both of us. Second, you could have slipped into a coma with the concussion you have. The last thing I need is you having a dizzy spell and falling off the ladder when we're twenty feet up it." Silver drawled before looking at the boy in the corner of his eye. "Just do as I say so we can get out of here." the redhead ordered lightly.

Ethan stared into those cold steel eyes, before sighing in defeat, "Alright..." The blue eyed boy said quietly as he draped his arms over the redheads shoulders, letting his fists clench lightly onto the elders chest as he wrapped his legs securely around the others waist. Ethan felt the redhead tense up slightly, before relaxing a bit and taking to climbing the long ladder. Ethan buried his head into the nape of Silvers neck, and took in the scent of cinnamon, which wafted faintly from the elder boys red hair. The scent was strange, yet somewhat calming at the same time. Ethan smiled, cuddling into the man who was currently carrying him to safety.

Silver on the other hand was trying his best to keep his calm. The read head already didn't like to be touched, so this was living hell for him, so he thought. Silver could feel every inch of the young boy on his back, feeling the way his lean frame curved, and how his chest rose and fell. Every time he took another step up, the blue eyed boy moved against him, and the breath on his neck was making it difficult for the redhead not to shudder.

Silver's face turned tomato red when he heard the innocent sigh come from the boys mouth. The redness only intensified when he felt the boy begin to snuggle into him. Silver shook his head, and clenched the ladder, reasoning that this alien feeling was the dislike of being touched, and his embarrassment as a result of the boys invasion of his personal space.

When he got to the top of the ladder, standing back on the ground with the light of the exit shining in the distance, the redhead nearly jumped for joy, relieved he could get the young boy out of his personal space he stepped out of the cave, Silver noted that the sun was already setting, and it would be getting late soon, but put it in the back of his mind and went lax, waiting for Ethan to step down off his back.

Silver raised a brow when the raven haired boy made no move to do so.

"Ride's over Ethan." Silver quipped as he grabbed the boy's wrists gently, moving the boys grip away from the clasps on his purple shirt. The boys legs then slipped from his waist, and Silver felt the boy begin to fall off to the ground. Not expecting this, Silver grabbed the falling boys wrist, and pulled him sideways, holding the boy awkwardly under his side, as he tumbled down on one knee. Steel eyes looked down at the sleeping boy, who had fallen unconscious yet again. The redhead lowered him gently to the ground, watching as the raven haired boy's chest rose and fell weakly with mild concern.

Silver's brows furrowed, feeling that annoying feeling pop back into his stomach. The redhead knew he had done enough, that he should just leave him here and go on his merry way, but he just couldn't. The nagging feeling that made him slightly sick, would not let him leave the younger boy helpless on the ground. Ruffling his fiery hair in annoyance, Silver knelt down and took the small pokeball with a blue marill sticker off the raven haired boys belt. effectively chucking it and releasing the pokemon within.

Marill stretched after it got out of its small space yawning with a cute "Rill" before it took note of Silver. The little blue pokemon gave Silver a bored glance, before blasting the boy into a nearby tree with its watergun attack.

Silver fumed, before storming over to Ethan, and pointing at him. Marill turned to her master, and let out a surprised squeak, before rushing to his side with a concerned glance on her face. Silver crossed his arms, "Look thing. I just wanna help him out for saving my butt. So can you please take me where all his stuff is so I can at least fix him up somewhat." He asked in frustration, his patience running thin.

Marill looked up at him for a minute, before hopping up and stealing cyndaquil's pokeball from his belt, letting out the small fire pokemon. Silver was taken aback by Marills brash actions, but dismissed them as the two small pokemon trotted down the path. Silver picked up the younger boy bridal style, feeling it was faster than figuring out piggy back again, and set off after the two small pocket monsters. He was eventually led to Ethans bike, which was laying off the side of the main path in a clearing of trees.

Setting the boy down against a tree, the redhead went and began rummaging through his large pack, looking for the first aid kit. Finally finding it, he tugged it out of the bag, accidentally spilling a few other supplies out of the pack, before cursing at his lack of grace. Silver sighed as he walked over to the young boy before scoffing. "Idiot. I swear, how are you still alive with how clumsy you are." The redhead said as he cleaned the cut on the boy's forehead.

After brushing a bit hard on to the young boys temple, The redhead immediately stopped cleaning the wound when Ethan flinched, a sharp intake of breath coming from the young boy. Silver glared at the swab like it was at fault, before going back to the first aid kit in his lap, looking for some gauze he could put on the boys head to keep the cut from being infected. When he found the gauze, the redhead moved forward and removed the cap off of Ethans head, watching as the boys hair fell down into his face. Silver felt that familiar feeling that was plaguing the back of his mind, as he put the boys cap on the floor.

After bandaging the wound on the boys head, Silver let out a frustrated sigh, cupping the boys face in his hands, and glaring at the boy who was currently far off in dreamland. "Your so stupid, what is it about this face of yours that makes me wanna punch it." The redhead mused as he turned the boys face over in his hands. Silver flushed when he heard a small whine bubble up out of the boys throat watching the boy slowly stir out of slumber.

Seeing this, Silver quickly let go of the boy, clearing his throat in an attempt to regain his composure. Ethan's eyes fluttered open, and through half lidded eyes he smiled sweetly, "Mornin' Silver..." The blue eyed boy said airily, Silvers face becoming tomato red.

Ethan sat up, stretching lightly before noting the reddish hue on the redheads face. The blue eyed boy flashed a gleam of concern when he noted this. "Silver are you alright? You don't look so good..." Ethan said with a hint of worry as he crawled forward, placing a gentle hand to Silver's forehead. This only made Silver's blush intensify, before the redhead swat the boys hand away. "I-I'm fine, Your the one who's hurt idiot. You should be lying down!" The redhead barked as he pushed Ethan back down into a sitting position.

Ethan looked up with wide, curious eyes, before smiling lightly, "I'm alright, I just needed to rest I think." Ethan chirped, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The boy's blue eyes glanced down, noting the first aid kit that was laying down near the redhead. "You cleaned my wounds?" The raven haired boy inquired, lifting his hand to run his fingers over the now cleaned and bandaged cut. Ethan beamed brightly at silver "First you carry me out of the cave, and then you take care of me. I owe you big time Silver." Ethan said warmly.

Silver felt like he was going to explode, the younger boys bright smile making that annoying bubbly feeling within the redheads stomach reach a peaking point. Silver shook his head quickly, "Don't be stupid... You helped me the other day, and now today you helped keep me from being zubat lunch. I just don't wanna owe you later." Silver said quickly, feeling like his face was gonna burn off. Ethan didn't seem to notice, reverting to just pouting, "But i still wanna thank you. It's not your fault I got hurt the way I did, it was just me being clumsy." Ethan reasoned.

Silver got up and furrowed his brows in frustration at both the boy, and the feelings he had. Silver reasoned he had to go ahead and get his head straight on his own for a while, lest he tug his hair out in frustration. Turning to find his Cyndaquil, who was playing with Ethan's Marill happily, he walked over and picked up the small fire pokemon by the scruff of his neck and moved to grab his pack off the ground. Ethan watched the boy who was rushing to get his things together, before pouting, "You're leaving? But I just got to talk to you again!" The blue eyed boy whined, his tone giving Silver the urge to bang his head on a nearby tree to clear it.

Silver turned to look at the path leading to Violet City, "I need to get going, I have... Things I have to do." Silver said quickly as he moved to leave. Silver froze dead in his tracks when he felt a gentle hand grab his sleeve weakly. Steely eyes turned to meet that golden glow that was currently the cause of his problems. The raven haired boy smiled sadly, "Well, if you have to go, at least let me give you my number so I don't lose you again." Ethan chirped, trying to hide his disappointment.

Silver sighed in frustration, ruffling his red hair before taking a pen and pulling Ethans hand out, scribbling a number sloppily on his soft skin. Silver clicked the pen and shoved it back in his pocket, "That's the number for my Pokegear. Call me if you need anything." The redhead said quickly as he stared at the ground. Even though he wasn't looking, Silver could feel the happiness emanating from the boy before him, "Really? Thanks Silver!" The raven haired boy said with a wave of excitement in his tone. Reaching the limit of his integrity hearing that voice, Silver bowed curtly before turning and storming away.

Route 32 ...

Silver sat down under a nearby tree, finally gaining his bearings after being away from the Ethan for a while. The red haired boy sighed as he looked down at his Cyndaquil, who was currently sitting down staring at him dumbly. Silver glared weakly down at the little fire pokemon "Hmph, useless thing. I don't suppose you know what this stupid feeling is?" He mused. At this, the little fire pokemon looked at him cutely, cocking its head to the side in interest.

Silver sighed before looking off into the distance. "It's like, I can't stand being around him. Like when I'm around him I get this irritating feeling that makes me stumble, and if he so much as touches me I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack. It's irritating and I want to leave when it happens and yet..." Silver trailed off, before looking down at his pokegear, his steely eyes looking at it with a hint of fondness. "...Yet when he's gone, I want nothing more than to bump into him again." Silver mused quietly.

After a few moments, Silver felt a tug on his shirt. Looking over curiously, he saw his little Cyndaquil pointing a few feet away. Following the direction that Cyndaquil was pointing, Silvers eyes landed on a big, squiggly heart that was drawn in the ground. Silver looked at it with questioning eyes, "What's that thing for?" Silver asked in confusion. The little red pokemon just hopped up and down in frustration, "Quill, Quiiiiil~!" The little fire pokemon began chirping, as if trying to relay information. Silver just furrowed his brows, his lips forming a pout "you know I don't speak pokemon, stupid thing." Silver stated as he crossed his arms. Cyndaquil fumed, before running over to the heart, and drawing a squiggly blob inside the askew heart. Silver squinted at the blob, trying to make out exactly what it was his pokemon drew inside the heart. After a few moments, he made out a hat, and eyes...

Then the redhead realized that it was a crudely drawn Ethan.

Silver Flushed, before glaring at the pokemon. "Are you insinuating that I actually have feelings for that idiot?" Silver barked, feeling a flush of embarrassment fill his face. Cyndaquil hopped about in agreement, happiness on its face. Silver huffed, turning away from the pokemon. "It's not that! H-He's just a selfless idiot is all... A-And he's useful too!" Silver quipped to no one in particular, the little fire pokemon not buying it for a second.

Silver stared up into the tree he was under, a feeling of confusion wash over him as he mulled the prospect of actually liking the boy, "I don't like him like that. I don't like anyone. I haven't ever had any reason to like anyone." Silver said quietly as he looked down in disgust, "All the people in my life either treated me lower than dirt, or were lower than dirt. The only time people showed me any form of kindness was so they could try and use me to get on my fathers good side, and even dad's a man who should just disappear." The redhead mused bitterly.

Cyndaquil listened to his master curiously, before hopping over to the jaded boy, and snuggling onto his lap. Silver glared down at the little pokemon, "Useless thing, filling my head with stupid thoughts." The redhead said in a weak huff. The pokemon just looked up at it's master, chirping happily before giving his chest a small affectionate peck with its nose. Silver smiled weakly, "Then again, knowing where I come from, I could just be pitiful enough to develop a crush on the stupid idiot, even if he's only trying to be friendly." The redhead said as he curled around the fire pokemon, feeling the tendrils of sleep begin to overtake him. Silvers eyes began to droop before he turned to lay sideways on the soft grass. The redhead dwelled on the thought of having a crush on the boy for a few more moments, before he came to the conclusion that there was nothing to fear from this.

Because even if it was an unexpected attraction, it was a crush, and he knew that crushes eventually pass.

* * *

Aww, Silver actually considered liking Ethan! But he's not gonna pursue it anytime soon it seems .'

Ethan Has a Beedrill and a Rattata, reason he has these is because Ethan catches a rattata when he shows the player character how to catch pokemon in the game. The reason I decided to add Beedrill is that Ethan (or gold) has an anime counterpart named Jimmy who uses a Beedrill that he's had since it was a Weedle. That and Ethan doesn't seem to have any known pokemon besides marill in the game when the girl is picked.

Next chapter should be out in a few days, I decided to space the dialogue out a bit more to make it a more bearable read. Tell me what you think, and you guys thoughts on how the story's going :D


	4. Sprouts, Ghosts and Promises

Sorry for the late update guys, I've been playing Pokémon Black like non-stop since it came out. I've also been despairing, as I like to use canon names for my characters, and the name for the guy character is Hilbert. I'm sorry if I offend anyone named Hilbert, but that name doesn't exactly scream "awesome" to me XP. Either way, I named the main character Hilbert, and am gonna have to just get used to it. I wanted to be Hilda (The girl), but my friend called dibs, and we always pick opposite genders so when we battle we don't have to stare at clones of ourselves when we battle XD

Still, this is quite a long chapter, so I hope it makes up for my absence, and I hope you guys enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, if I did, Hilbert would NOT be the name of the main character when my rivals have cool names (Cheren is a firkin COOL name, and I like the name Bianca XD)

* * *

Violet City

* * *

Silver grumbled as he rolled over in a half asleep daze. The redhead felt like he should be waking up soon, but for some odd reason could not find the strength to do so. The ground was much more plush than he remembered, and definitely a lot warmer, so the thought of leaving it didn't appeal to him.

After a few moments, Silver's brows furrowed, realizing that the ground shouldn't be this soft... Or made of cotton. When the redhead opened his eyes, he was immediately troubled that he was currently lying in a plush bed in an unknown room.

Sitting up, Silver looked around the room, taking note of its simplicity. Looking down after his inspection, the redhead's eyes landed on his Cyndaquil, which was currently asleep on the foot of the bed. The redhead scoffed, kicking the little Pokémon lightly to wake it up.

Cyndaqill squeaked, before turning to look up at its trainer, its tail wagging lightly. Silver glared down at the little Pokémon, "We've been taken by someone and have no idea where we are, smooth move Cyndaquil." The redhead drawled. The little fire Pokémon fumed, hopping up and down with a peeved face.

Silver just huffed before looking around, "Anyway, where are we?" The redhead inquired as he got out of the plush bed and opened the door out of the room, poking his head out into the hallway of the house. Noting stairs, the redhead decided it was best to figure out why he was taken here.

Peeking downstairs he saw a young woman with long silver hair, who was currently cutting vegetables, before noting the exit was not too far away. After a few seconds of thought, he decided it was best if he just left. Making up his mind, Silver began to tip-toe his way down the stairs to the door leading outside.

"bershaaaa..."

Silver yelped, before falling down the stairs in surprise. After hitting the bottom, the redhead glared up at small Umbreon at the top of the stairs, who was currently returning the glare with fervor, its fur puffed up.

The woman at the counter turned and smirked, "Finally awake?" The woman said with a playful voice before laughing, "I hope you don't mind my sweet little Umbreon up there, he's a bit of a sneak." The long haired woman stated before setting plates on the table.

Silver rubbed his head, before sitting up and staring at the woman with wary steely eyes. "Why did you bring me here?" Silver asked with a hint of mistrust in his tone. The woman smiled brightly as she set the table, "Well, you were lying down outside in the dark. My little Umbreon here found you about an hour ago, and I brought you here so that you wouldn't catch cold." The woman said brightly before filling each plate with food.

The woman walked over to him, and let out her hand for silver to grab, "My name's Karen by the way. Nice to meet you." The woman chirped. Silver stared at the hand like it was going to bite him, before raising a brow, "Wait, did you say Karen?" He said as he analyzed the woman before him, recognizing her unique hair and eye color. The woman nodded, her eyes sharpening playfully, "That's right... Karen. What's wrong, too hard to remember kid?" The woman said with a smirk.

Silver glared at the woman, before slapping her hand away, "You worked for Team Rocket..." The redhead said with malice in his voice, taking a few steps back. Karen raised a brow, a look of mild interest on her now frowning face, "Well now... That's interesting." The silverette said before crossing her arms, "Most people around here know me for being one of the Elite four." The woman said before snapping her fingers, her Umbreon bounding toward the exit, effectively guarding it.

Seeing that it was effectively blocked, Karen turned back to look at Silver, "How did you know that kid? I don't think anyone knows that but the other Elite Four members and... Well, Then there's Red." The woman drawled witha bored tone. Silver glared up at her, "You worked for my... Giovanni's second in command. How could I not know you." the redhead glared.

Karin smirked, before sauntering over to the boy, who backed up until his back hit a wall. Karin put her hands on either side of his head, trapping him before sighing, "If you know that, then you should also know that only certain few members of Team Rocket themselves were Privy to information on my leader's specific team." The woman quipped, searching Silvers eyes for the information she wanted.

"Quiiiiil!"

Karen jumped back, a wall of fire separating her from Silver. The Silverette glanced at the small fire Pokémon before smiling, "Ah, I see." Karen said before looking back at the redhead, "You're Silver, the kid who stole Cyndaquil from Professor Elm." She said with a smile on her face. That smile quickly turned to a glare, as she pulled a poke ball out of her pocket, "Silver was also the name of a certain red-haired child of Giovanni's. A child who would know the names of the higher ups who worked for his father." The woman said with a hint of displeasure as she flipped her silvery hair.

Silver glared at her, picking out the poke ball that had his recently caught Zubat out from his belt, "I may be his son, but don't think for a second that that makes me care about him." The redhead said with pure malice in his voice. Karen raised a brow, "Oh, and why not, little one?" The dark trainer inquired. Silver glared at her, "Because I think all of team rocket is scum, and I'm gonna be the strongest so people like you can be squashed like the bugs you are." Silver growled with rising rage.

Karen's eyes widened in surprise, before she smirked, shaking her head while giggling, "Well now this is interesting." She said happily. After this, the silverette raised her hand, her Umbreon leaving the door and coming over to her side.

Silver was taken aback by this, and looked up at the woman with distrust in his eyes. Karen blew a lock of silver hair out of her face before shrugging, "Eh, when team rocket disbanded, my leader tried to bring it back, but Red put a stop to that. After that I got enlisted by Lance to become one of the Elite four. Having nowhere to go, Will and I accepted." The woman finished quietly before smiling. "There's no love lost between me and Team Rocket. I'm perfectly happy training my dark-type Pokémon and taking down anyone who wants a shot at me." she said as she put her poke ball back on her belt.

Silver Faltered, "Will? You mean that weirdo's a part of the Elite Four here too?" The redhead asked with a mildly frustrated tone. Karin nodded, smirking. "Yeah, we're living well. We've been cleaning up the messes that team rocket's left behind, but other than that life couldn't be better for the two of us." The silverette beamed before turning and stretching. Her bright smile faltered as she turned and looked at the clock, scoffing when she saw what time it was as she turned to the redhead. "It's good that you woke up, cause I was gonna have to leave you here if you didn't get up soon." Karin said in mild frustration.

Silver raised a brow, "Why?" He asked curiously, watching as the girl moved to grab her bag from the corner, the contents seeming to already be packed for what looked like a trip out.

Karen turned and pointed to Silvers poke gear, which was currently sitting on the table. The silverette sighed, "Well, I've been hearing the ghost Pokémon in sprout tower have been going a bit crazy lately, so people were advised to stay out of the tower after a certain hour. A friend of yours called you for help a few minutes ago, he says he's lost in the tower, meaning there's a good chance he's gonna become ghastly fodder if I don't get him outta there soon." Karin said languidly, scratching the back of her head as she grabbed her pack from the table, getting ready to head out the door.

Silver felt concern wash over him, "Was it Ethan?" The redhead asked, already knowing the answer, as the only people he had on his poke gear were in Kanto, and he never talked to them regardless. Karin smirked, nodding before throwing a pack at Silver, the redhead barely catching it. "Yup, wanna come with me kid? You look like you could use a midnight run." The woman said airily as she put on her shoes. Silver nodded, eager to get Ethan out of the trouble he was in. Seeing the redhead was ready and raring to go, Karin smirked, opening the door to the dark outside, "Well we better be going then."

* * *

Sprout Tower

* * *

Karin walked through the tower with a look of boredom on her face, "Ugh, there's gotta be a reason why these ghastly are flipping out." The silverette said in mild annoyance, her Umbreon slightly ahead of her taking out any Ghastly that appeared with ease.

Silver looked around hastily in mild concern, trying to find the raven haired boy who was currently lost, and probably trapped somewhere. He knew how clumsy Ethan was, and he didn't want any harm to come to the boy. The redhead clenched his fists, as they had been walking for a good few minutes now and hadn't seen hide nor hair of him.

Karen looked about with a bored tone before her eyes landed on the giant swaying support beam in the center of the tower, noticing a glimmer in the darkness of the floors below. Smirking, the silverette turned and jumped on the railing, preparing to jump down to the bottom to retrieve the shiny thing.

Silver turned to her and frowned, "We should find Ethan first." The redhead said with a hint of urgency. Karen turned to the redhead and smirked, "Well, you should go find him then. I found something interesting, so I'm gonna go after that." She said as her Umbreon hopped into the dark abyss, Karen put her hands behind her back as she swayed on the railing, "I'll come find you when I find what I'm looking for, till then try not to get knocked out kid." Karen said as she gave a mock salute, falling back into the darkness.

Silver sighed in frustration, "Well, I guess that can't be helped, better turn my attention to the idiot who got me into this mess." The redhead said in mild annoyance before pulling out a poke ball and throwing it, revealing Silver's recently caught Zubat.

The Zubat let out a few clicks, locating its new master and flying down toward him. Silver crossed his arms, "Zubat, I need you to find Ethan. He's a kid who's a little bit shorter than I am, and should have a backpack." Silver said quietly, a hint of urgency in his voice.

Zubat chirped in understanding before sending sonar out, trying to find the boy. After a few moments, Zubat clicked happily, beginning to fly forward. Silver sighed in relief, hoping that meant he could find Ethan.

After a few minutes of walking, and a few mildly annoying battles against ghastly and bellsprout, Zubat stopped flying forward and chirped, flying in circles around a large statue. Silver stared blankly at the statue before glaring up at his Zubat, "You idiot, that's not Ethan!" The redhead barked at the little blue bat, which had landed on the statue and slumped over sadly.

Silver ruffled his fiery hair, realizing that it could take ages before he found the boy in such a huge place. 'what do I do... what if the idiot's still hurt? What if he got overwhelmed by the ghosts?' A million worries popped into his head as he mulled over where Ethan could possibly be.

"...Silver?"

The redhead whipped around, his steel purple eyes landing on those shimmering golden blue orbs. Ethan crawled out from behind the statue, smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Umm... Hi there Silver, sorry for calling you on such short notice and all..." The raven haired boy said nervously.

Silver felt relief wash over him when he saw that the raven haired boy was fine. Noting no harm had come to him, the redhead glared at the boy, storming over and swatting the carefree Pokémon lover on the back of the head. Ethan flinched, "Owwww, what was that for?" The younger boy whined.

Silver's glare merely intensified, the redhead furrowing his brows. "We just got out of trouble like, what, an hour ago? Now you're back in trouble, and I had to make time to get over here to save your butt!" Silver yelled, frustration evident on his face. Ethan opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by Silvers steely glare, "I don't want to hear any excuses. You're a real idiot you know that? I can tell you're still hurt. What if you got stuck here? What if I wasn't able to find you? What if a Ghastly found you? Do you even know that they're hostile right now? They could really hurt you dense fool!" Silver ranted, turning red from his rant.

Ethan pursed his lips, before taking his backpack off, unzipping the pack and pulling out a large, speckled egg. Silver raised a brow, "And where the hell did you get that thing?" Silver asked with mild curiosity. Ethan smiled, "Well, A little girl said she was with her dad, and they forgot to get out of the tower before it got dark. They were carrying a bunch of Pokémon eggs with them, hoping the walk would help them hatch, and they dropped one while they were leaving." Ethan said with a kind smile on his face as he cradled the Egg to his chest, "They begged me to come and get it, so I decided to come in and find it." Ethan said before flushing in embarrassment, "I was in such a hurry to get here, I forgot I left all my Pokémon at the Pokémon center, so I wasn't able to get out on my own." The raven haired boy said lamely.

Silver nearly fell over in disbelief, trying to fathom how one could come into such a dangerous place with not one Pokémon. Ethan looked up apologetically, Those golden-blue irises shining dimly, "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I wouldn't have called unless I really needed help, and I'm so sorry for being such a burden." Ethan said with his head bowed.

Silver scoffed before turning to look around, "Well, I'll smack you for this later. Right now we should get the heck out of here." Silver said in mild annoyance before reaching down and picking up Ethan by his hood, roughly bringing the younger boy to his feet. Ethan looked up with wide, happy eyes at his savior, the golden glimmer fazing Silver for all it was worth.

Ethan put the egg inside his bag, and bounced happily on the balls of his feet, "Lead the way Silver." The Pokémon caretaker chirped, adding a mock salute to the redhead. The cute actions of the younger boy caused Silver to flush red, before he coughed and he called his Zubat to lead them out of the cave.

After a bit of walking, the exit came into view. Silver sighed in relief, as his Zubat was tiring from all the battles it was in. Ethan stretched out lightly as he walked, before stopping in his tracks, a look of confusion on his face.

Silver noted this, before turning to glare at the boy, "What now?" Silver drawled. Ethan blushed, scratching the back of his head, "I think the baby kicked." Ethan said as he laughed lightly. Silver faltered, before glaring at the boy with a dust of blush on his face, "Don't say such stupid things, let's just get the heck out of here." Silver quipped before turning to the exit...

...Which was now being blocked by a Ghastly, who had just finished licking his Zubat to KO status.

Silver's eyes widened, before his steel eyes glared at the ghost Pokémon, It's eyes had a sort of voidness in them, and when the ghost set its sights on the two boys, it's gaze was one of bloodlust. Noting the murderous intent the purple Pokémon gave off, the redhead stepped back and moved Ethan behind him.

Ethan looked over worriedly, "Silver, what do we do?" The raven haired boy said from behind the redhead. Silver smirked, "Well, he's in between us and the door, so I guess we have to fight." Silver said haughtily as he pulled a poke ball from his belt, releasing his Cyndaquil.

The fiery Pokémon turned to its master, a look of confusion on its cute face. Silver pointed at the Gastly "Use ember Cyndaquil." Silver ordered. The fiery Pokémon turned, noting its target; and breathed a breath of fire at the ghost, which took it head on.

Gastly flew around, trying to lick the small fire Pokémon, who dodged with ease. Cyndaquil threw another Ember at the ghost, but it dodged the onslaught as well. Silver scoffed, before turning to the raven haired boy. "Ethan, go around me and get out. I can handle him." The redhead said swiftly.

Ethan looked at the boy with a hint of concern, "B-but... Your down to one Pokémon, what if you get beaten?" The raven haired boy asked in mild panic. Silver scoffed, "That won't happen, just get the heck outta here!" Silver ordered as he turned back to face the Gastly, a look of determination on the redheads face.

Ethan hesitated, before nodding as he ran around the two battling Pokémon, cyndaquil shooting another Ember at the Gastly to keep it from following the fleeing boy. This Ember hit the ghost head on, causing it to fall over fainting. With one last "lyyyy", the Pokémon disappeared from sight. Silver was about to sigh in relief after the fight, when he heard Ethan cry out a way always from him.

Turning, he saw another Gastly staring down at the raven haired boy, its eyes glowing as Ethan fell into a sitting position. Silver ran toward the raven haired boy, and noted that his normally blue eyes had a reddish hue to them. Silver's face became gravely serious, "Ethan what's wrong? Get up, we have to leave!" Silver yelled, trying to tug the boy up in vain.

The raven haired boy shook his head, his brows furrowing, "It used mean look, I can't move." Ethan said with a hint of worry in his voice. Silver turned, and took note that the ghost Pokémon looked like it was in pain. The redhead's eyes widened when he saw a translucent nail dig itself into Gastly's skin, as if being hammered.

Seeing this, Ethan tried in vain to move, before turning with a panicked look at the redhead "Silver get out of here, it's using Curse." Ethan said in a hasty manner. Silver raised a brow, "What's that? An Attack?" the redhead asked. Ethan nodded, "yeah, it's an attack that does damage over time. It keeps going until the Pokémon is knocked out-" Ethan's eyes widened, before he fell to the floor in pain.

Silver was going to ask what was wrong before noting there was a ghostly nail in the boy's back that looked like it was being hammered in. The redhead panicked, as he had no way of touching it. Silver glared up at the Gastly, "Alright you stupid ghost, now you've made me pissed." The redhead fumed, "Cyndaquil, use Ember." Silver ordered in a protectively urgent voice.

"Quiiiiiilaaaa"

Silver turned and noted the Pokémon sitting in the place of Cyndaquil was not the Pokémon that he'd been with earlier. In its place was sitting a fiery, slightly larger, Quilava. Quilava nodded at its trainer, before releasing a much more concentrated ember at the foe, the already weak Pokémon falling over in a daze.

Seeing his chance, Silver pulled out a poke ball and threw it, effectively catching the Gastly that was the source of his trouble. Silver glared down at the poke ball, picking it up and clenching it in his hands, "You harmed someone who didn't deserve to be harmed, now your punishment is serving under me for the rest of your days." Silver said with a hint of malice. The redhead turned over to look at his new Quilava, smirking as he looked it over, "Well now, you look a tad less useless now." The redhead said with a prideful tone. Quilava just chirped at its trainer, yawning after a good fight.

"Alright tough guy! Way to go!"

Silver turned to see Karen, who was clapping her hands as she walked towards him with her Umbreon in tow. Silver glared at her, "You! You left me here to find Ethan all on my own, and now he's hurt, and I don't know what to do about it!" Silver yelled at the dark trainer in frustration.

Karen smiled brightly, "Oh? You sure about that?" Karen said with playfulness in her voice as she pointed down at Ethan. Silver turned, and his eyes widened slightly when he noted Ethan was sitting up, the raven haired boy rubbing his head as he winced.

Silver immediately ran to his side, "Ethan, are you alright? Are you still hurt?" The redhead said with concern in his eyes. Ethan turned and looked up at Silver, smiling weakly, "Yeah, I'm alright. I think once you caught that Gastly all the ill effects he put me under went away." Ethan beamed. The redhead sighed in relief, "Good… That's… Really good." Silver said with a warm smile.

The blue eyed boy returned the smile, before noticing they weren't alone. Turning to look at the silver haired girl, Ethan smiled brightly at the company. "Oh? and who's your friend?" Ethan inquired with a curious tone.

The silverette flipped her long hair as she smiled a dark smile, "My name's Karen, nice to meet you Ethan." The woman said with a friendly tone. Ethan's eyes widened as she noted her Umbreon, "W-Wait, Karen? Elite Four's Karen?" The blue eyed boy shouted in disbelief. Karen nodded, smiling brightly, "That's right." She chirped, leaning back with her hands behind her head.

Ethan's eyes shined in admiration as he sprung up and walked up to her, a flush on his cheeks, "Oh my gosh... I love how you handle all of your Pokémon! The way you battle with them is just gorgeous!" Ethan said as he bounced on his feet Giddily. Karen shrugged, trying to look modest, "Eh, it's not all that amazing, but I try." The silverette boasted, obviously loving the attention.

Silver glared at her, a hint of jealousy in those bright steel eyes as he watched Ethan fawn over the well renowned trainer. This didn't go unnoticed by Karen, who immediately waved her hands, dismissing the boy's flattery, "In any case, I came here to find what was freaking out the Gastly which I found." The dark trainer chirped as she held out a spell tag with what looked like blood on it. The silverette threw it up in the air, and her Umbreon glowed, using dark pulse and shattering the tag.

Once the deed was done, Karen turned and looked the redhead's way, "You should really be thanking the kid over there. Silver insisted he come along to try and find you. He was really worried about you ya know." Karen chirped. Ethan turned around, A bright smile on his face, "Silver, is that true?" Ethan asked in a hopeful tone.

Silver turned tomato red at the question, scratching the back of his head as he looked down in embarrassment, "O-of course I did! If I left you here you probably would've ended up dead with your brain." Silver said quickly, trying not to sound too concerned with the boy.

Ethan just smiled, walking over and taking Silver's hands in his, "Still, Thanks... I seem to owe you a lot lately." The raven haired boy said with a warm, grateful tone in his voice. Silver just flushed about as red as his hair, pulling his hands away and setting them behind his back, "Yeah, well don't worry about it. That's why you have my poke gear number right?" Silver said quickly.

Ethan just beamed at the redhead, before remembering the egg in his pack. "Oh, I have to take this back to its owner." Ethan said as he turned to the exit, stopping and turning back to the redhead. "Umm... Are you staying in Violet City tonight? I'd like to stay with you while I'm here." Ethan asked with a hint of hope in his voice. Silver scratched the back of his head, "Umm... I don't think so. I don't have any place to stay-"

"The two of you can stay with me if you like."

The two boys turned to look at Karen, who was currently sitting on the floor petting her Umbreon, staring at the two boys with an amused look in her eyes. Ethan's eyes shined, "R-Really? You'd let us stay?" The raven haired boy said with pure excitement.

Karen beamed up at the two boys, "Of course you boys can stay. You two look exhausted, and it's the least I can do for the two of you. You both did a community service tonight." The silverette said airily, Silver sensing mock praise from the silver haired woman.

Ethan jumped up before turning and smiling up to the redhead, "Well, I'll meet you at Karen's house then. I'll be by later, so don't wait up on me okay?" Ethan said happily. Silver flushed before looking to the ceiling. "O-of course... Why would I wait up for you, idiot..." Silver said quietly, trying to sound aloof. Ethan didn't seem to notice the boy's embarrassment, as he turned and bowed at Karen and then left out the door.

When Karen noted that Ethan was out of earshot, she turned back to smirk at the flushed redhead, "My My... The great son of Giovanni, possibly the most feared man in all of Kanto, has the hotts for a young bumpkin from a small town." The silverette mused as she flipped her hair behind her.

Silver glared at the dark trainer, a hint of warning in his eyes. "He's an idiot. I don't see a future like that with him." Silver quipped quickly, not liking where the dark trainer was attempting to steer their conversation.

Karen just smiled, "Doesn't mean you aren't attracted to him, and trust me, I know an attraction when I see one." Karin beamed "You look like you wanna pin him down and wipe that cute smile off his face with your mouth." The silverette continued with a playful gleam in her eyes.

Silver flushed before looking away in disgust, "Don't be crude, I would never do something like that." Silver said with a dust of a blush on his cheeks, trying his best to hide his face from the dark trainer.

Karen just shrugged before walking toward the exit, "Whatever. C'mon kid, you should tidy up before your boyfriend gets back to my house." The silverette called back to Silver, who was now flushing in embarrassment, "H-He's not my boyfriend!" Silver said before running to catch up to the dark trainer

* * *

Violet City: Karen's house

* * *

Silver fidgeted in his seat, glancing at the clock every few minutes. It had been almost an hour, and the redhead was wondering when Ethan was going to show up. The redhead glared down weakly at the floor, "Of course the stupid idiot would make me sit here waiting…" Silver said in mock anger.

Karen smiled mischievously at her young charge, "Aww, you look like a nervous boy who doesn't know what to do on his first date. For the son of a madman, you're very cute." The silverette said as she smirked at the young redhead.

Silver glared at her, "Stop with the jokes. We're not together, and this is not a date. He just needs a place to stay..." Silver quipped, trying not to meet the eyes of the not-so-modest young woman.

The silverette smiled, "Yes, he needs a place to stay. which so happens to be with you, because that's where he wants to be… You know, with you." She said as she bounced on her toes. Silver flushed as he glared at the floor. "He doesn't like me like that..." Silver said with mild disappointment, his voice doing a little more than hint that they couldn't be.

Karen stared at him for a moment before smiling. "Well, how do you know he doesn't like you?" The silverette inquired. Silver looked up with frustration in his steely eyes, "Well, he's a boy for one, and two he hasn't shown any signs of liking me so far." Silver said as he looked down with a crestfallen face. Karen smiled, "Hey kid, why don't you turn that frown upside-down, and ask him out?" She inquired.

Silver looked at her with a horrified face, "W-What? That's out of the question!" Silver fumed as he crossed his arms in defiance. "I have my pride you know. I'm not about to do something rash when I know I'm just going to be shot down afterward." The redhead said with a tone of annoyance. Karen just shook her head, "You won't know till you try... But whatever kid. It's your life." the silverette quipped, before turning to pet her Umbreon.

After a few moments of silence between the two, there was a knock on the door. Silver flushed, and Karen beamed, "I think I know who that is~" The silverette said in a sing-song voice as she waltzed over to the door, opening it to reveal a bouncy Ethan.

Karen smiled, "Took you long enough kid. Silver was waiting for you to show up." The dark trainer quipped as she stepped aside so he could enter. Ethan scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "S-Sorry, I got lost, and such." The raven haired boy said, laughing nervously. Karen smiled, "Well don't just stand there, come on in, Don't want you catching a cold out there right?" She chirped.

Ethan nodded quickly as he walked inside, his Marill close in step. Ethan's eyes brightened when he saw the redhead, and the Pokémon caretaker trotted over, a glimmer in his eyes. "Sorry for making you wait, When I found the house they told me they wanted me to take another egg as a gift." The raven haired boy said sheepishly, "I don't even know what Pokémon is in it... But I'm happy I get to raise a Pokémon from a baby. It's good experience for me." Ethan said with a warm smile on his face. Silver nodded lightly, half listening, half trying to keep his face from burning off from the impending blush.

Karen smirked, before feigning a yawn, "Well kids, I'm beat, so you two will have to retire to the guest room." The dark trainer said with a smile. "It's the second door on the left, so you two go on upstairs and catch up." The silverette said with a gleam. Ethan nodded, grabbing his pack and smiling at Silver, "Wanna head up?" Ethan asked as he grabbed the redheads hand and tugged him along lightly. Silver let a dust of red powder his cheeks, before nodding as he was pulled up the stairs.

Karen smirked, "You two have fun now!" The silverette yelled at the retreating boys, earning a glare from steely purple eyes.

When they got to the room, the first thing Silver noted was there was only one bed. The redhead felt panic permeate the back of his mind, as he knew that these sleeping arrangements could pose a problem for him later. Silver glared at the door, having a feeling the silverette meant for this to happen.

Ethan pouted, "Oh? One bed?" the blue-eyed boy said as he walked over and sat down on the bed, bouncing on it a few times for good measure. Silver coughed, trying to regain his composure, as he looked down to the floor, "I Can sleep on the floor Ethan, You've probably been camping far longer than I have." The redhead reasoned.

Ethan's cheeks puffed out, "Now that's not fair, we should just share the bed. It's a bit small, but there's enough room." Ethan chirped as he beamed at the elder boy. Silver swore he felt like he was getting shot through the heart every time the boy lifted his eyes to meet his. Silver was so flustered, he didn't notice that Marill had tugged Quilava's poke ball off his belt until she pressed the button, letting the Pokémon out.

Marill's eyes widened when she saw the new Quilava, but after sniffing the Pokémon's forehead the blue mouse let out an affectionate "Rill~" before hopping on the fire Pokémon affectionately. Quilava chirped happily as the two Pokémon began to play. Silver fumed, opening his mouth to yell at the little blue Pokémon, before he noted Ethan's smiling face, "That's a great idea Marill, we should let our Pokémon out so they can relax. They've been cooped up long enough." The raven haired boy said airily as he pulled two poke balls from his pocket, letting his Beedrill and Rattata out of their poke balls.

Ethan beamed at the redhead, "You should let your other Pokémon out too Silver, they need some breathing room." The raven haired boy chirped. Silver looked down at the two other poke balls hanging from his belt, glaring at the one that held Gastly in particular. "Gastly hurt you Ethan, I don't want that thing hanging around you." The redhead said with a hint of malice.

The said Pokémon caretaker scratched the back of his head, "It's alright, I'm all better now. Besides, the Gastly were under the influence of that charm that Karen found, so it's not Gastly's fault." The raven haired boy said airily. Silver hesitated, before taking the poke balls off his belt and releasing his two other Pokémon.

Zubat clicked in confusion, before finding Ethan's Beedrill and chirping angrily at it. The Beedrill looked ready to fight it, until Marill and Quilava went between the two and reconciled their differences. After which, the two flying Pokémon perched on the windowsill side by side. Rattata yawned, and with a "Tchaaa" walked to the corner and fell asleep.

Gastly looked around curiously, before its eyes landed on Ethan. The Gastly's eyes brightened, and with an eerie "Gaaaastlyyy" The Pokémon floated toward the Pokémon Caretaker. The purple ghost halted its advance when the redhead stepped in front of Ethan, a steely glare meeting the ghost Pokémon.

Silver faltered when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Silver flushed when he turned and met the warm golden hue in Ethan's eyes. The said boy smiled warmly, "It's alright, he won't hurt me Silver." The raven haired boy said brightly. Silver flushed, before looking back to the purple ghost, who was looking at him in confusion. Silver sat down next to the younger boy, before crossing his arms, "Do what you want Gastly." The redhead said as he fumed.

Gastly's smile widened as he floated down into the Pokémon caretaker's lap, getting comfortable. The ghost began purring eerily as the blue eyed boy began to pet him. Ethan beamed at the redhead, "See? He's completely harmless." Ethan chirped.

Silver huffed as he twiddled his thumbs, not really knowing what to do at this point. Still, sitting in silence with the younger boy was calming to the redhead. Time passed by slowly, and Ethan eventually yawned, and released the ghost Pokémon, who floated over to the corner where rattata was sleeping, cuddling up to the purple mouse.

Ethan smiled at the sight, before getting up and unzipping his jacket, shrugging it off and revealing the loose black T-shirt underneath.

Silver glanced up at the young Pokémon caretaker, "What you doing now?" Silver asked with a mild flush as the boy pulled his cap off and let his hair fall into his face. Ethan turned and looked at the other boy with curious eyes. "Eh? I'm getting comfortable so I can go to sleep." The raven haired boy said brightly as he took off his shoes and crawled back onto the bed on all fours.

Ethan looked up curiously at the elder boy, "Aren't you gonna take off that shirt Silver? It's gonna be boiling under the covers you know." The raven haired boy quipped, smiling." Silver coughed in embarrassment, "I-I'm fine. I can sleep like this." Silver said quickly. Ethan's brows furrowed in confusion, "But it can't be comfortable, that shirt even covers your neck!" Ethan whined before his eyes widened in concern, "You don't have any injuries your trying to hide from me do you?" The younger boy asked with worry as he began crawling toward the redhead.

Silver flushed as he scooted backwards until he pressed himself against the headboard, holding himself up with the palms of his hands, "I'm F-Fine! Stop worrying about me idiot!" Silver barked. Ethan ignored this, and continued crawling toward the elder boy until he reached him, bringing his hands up and moving to unbutton the redhead's shirt.

Silver swatted the other's hands away, feeling his blush burn his ears, "F-Fine. If you really need to see I'll do this myself!" Silver yelled as he tugged the buttons of his shirt off roughly, tossing the shirt aside, his dark muscle shirt revealing his toned upper torso to the other boy. Ethan looked him over before smiling, "No wounds. That's good." The raven haired boy chirped.

Silver just gave a weak glare, before flopping down onto the pillows, and kicking his shoes off onto the floor. Ethan smiled, "Now, Doesn't that feel better?" Ethan beamed as he lay down a half foot away from the boy, pulling the sheets up over them both. Silver had to admit, it was comfortable, and at least he didn't have to worry about his shirt getting wrinkled. Ethan smiled, "You ran off on me last time, I'm glad we get to spend some time with each other." Ethan said happily.

Silver blew a stray strand of hair from his face, "Well, I'm really busy, so I might be leaving early." Silver said blankly, staring at the sleeping Pokémon, "I might be gone by the time you get up." The redhead continued.

The redhead tensed as he felt soft hands wrap around his waist, and a chin rest on his shoulder.

"No." Ethan said weakly. Silver turned to look at the face of the younger boy, who was staring with a sad smile. The redhead turned over to face the normally carefree boy, not liking the look he was getting from him. "Ethan, what's wrong?" The elder boy asked the younger.

Ethan flushed, looking away in embarrassment, before burying his head into the elder boy's chest, "Promise me… You won't leave without saying goodbye again?" The raven haired boy pleaded quietly, his arms wrapping themselves loosely around the redhead. "Please… Tell me you'll be here when I wake up?" Ethan continued as his grip tightened slightly.

Silver stared down at the other boy who clung to him lightly, the words that Karen spoke ringing in his mind as he pulled the boy close. The redhead sighed, resting his head on the other's soft raven hair, "If it means that much to you, then I'll stay. Only for a little while though, alright?" Silver drawled, trying to hide his growing smile.

Ethan smiled happily in the elder boy's shirt, as he snuggled close, "Alright, for a little while then… That makes me happy." The raven haired boy admitted with a flush as he basked in the redhead's warmth. "Goodnight then Silver… Sweet dreams." Ethan chirped quietly, as his eyes finally slid closed. Silver nodded as he pulled Ethan closer, "Yeah… You too." The redhead said softly as he yawned.

That was the last thing the two said as they both drifted off into slumber.

* * *

Aaaaaaand DONE with this chapter

Sparks haven't started flying yet, but at least my Silver didn't ruin the mood like he will be doing quite a bit in later chapters.

But fear not viewers, sparks WILL be flying quite soon :P

Review and I'll love you guys! Oh, and cookies if someone can guess what Pokémon's in the egg Ethan has XD

See you guys soon!


	5. Snaggs in Communication

It's the end of summer soon, NUUU D:

Oh well, I managed to type up a few chapters of pokemon before I went back, so I guess that's good. Sorry for the late update. I've been taking summer classes and have been working, so things have been hectic for me. College sucks.

But I have a few more chapters for you guys, if you review that is :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, if I did I wouldn't have to take breaks to work and would be writing poke-porn all day.

-POCKET~MONSTERS-POCKET~MONSTERS-POCKET~MONSTERS-

**Violet City: Karen's House**

Silver let out an annoyed sigh when he felt the small pokes and prods of consciousness pull him from slumber. The redhead felt like he hadn't slept this good in a while, and all he could feel was warmth. Feeling completely sated for the first time in a very long time, he didn't want to leave his cocoon of contentment anytime soon.

The redheads brows furrowed in confusion when he felt the warmth move, and then let out a sigh. This confused Silver, as last he checked warmth didn't have the capacity to do either of those things. After a bit of contemplating, Silver decided it couldn't hurt to take a look at what was making the odd sensations. After a bit of struggling, Silver managed to open one of his eyes a bit to look.

His eyes snapped open at the sight in front of him.

Ethan was out like a light, the younger boys arms wrapped around Silver's neck and his head resting lightly on the older boy's chest. He was lying with his legs on either side of Silver, effectively straddling the elders hips as he slept. The raven haired boy's warmth immediately registered within the redhead's brain, and Silver felt a tingling feeling pool within his stomach, making it difficult for him to keep his heart-rate from increasing.

Silver was at a loss of what to do. He kind of wanted Ethan to wake in an embarrassing state, but at the same time he wanted to get out of this dangerous situation as quickly as possible. Resolving the issue in his head, Silver began to get up, trying his best to do it carefully as he rolled the boy off of him onto his back. Silver felt himself begin to panic when he saw the boy begin to wake, but let out a sigh of relief when he managed to get Ethan off of him just as the boy began to stir.

Ethan opened his eyes slowly, his vision focusing as he looked about sleepily. Once his eyes came into focus he noted that he wasn't the only one in the room. The raven haired boy's eyes shined a glimmering blue when they landed on his redheaded companion. "You stayed…" Ethan said with a tone of relief as he smiled brightly, "Good morning Silver…" Ethan said happily from his spot on the bed. Silver flushed and looked away, "G-good morning to you too…" Silver responded with a not-too-confident air.

At this point, Marill and Quilava were both awake and staring at their trainers. Quilava looked at the two trainers with a look of confusion before muttering quietly to the blue mouse pokemon beside him. Marill stared at the two for a little bit curiously, before smiling with a mischievous grin at an idea that popped into her head. The blue pokemon snuck toward the bed, and hopped up onto the mattress directly behind Silver, who was kneeling in front of Ethan as they exchanged morning pleasantries. With a soft "Rill~" the blue pokemon swatted Silver's back with her tail, sending the taller boy flying forward on top of the younger unsuspecting trainer.

Silver's eyes widened as he looked at the predicament he was now in. He had fallen forward, managing to catch himself just before he banged foreheads with Ethan, his elbows supporting him on either side of the raven haired boys head. His chest and hips were flush with the younger trainers, which caused that warm feeling in his lower body to intensify. To make matters worse, Ethan had attempted to stop the redhead from crashing into his head by wrapping his legs around his waist, which in hindsight probably wouldn't have worked very well anyway.

It didn't take Ethan long to realize the position they were in, before he flushed and looked away in embarrassment. Had the situation called for it, Silver would have probably teased him about noticing, seeing as the boy was fairly dense about everything else that happens that causes the redhead discomfort. Still, the situation didn't call for it, and both boys were in a state of embarrassed shock, not really sure what to do.

Still, even now Silver stared down at the boy and couldn't help but see how attractive he was in this state. The younger boy's cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, and his dark hair was sticking out every which direction. Even though the boys dark hair was in a state of disarray it managed to frame his face in a way that made the younger trainer look very alluring. Silver felt his breath catch in his throat when Ethan turned his head back to face him, his golden blue eyes shining up at him with a worried shyness. The light from the morning sun shined through the window and fell upon the younger boy, giving him a beautiful and attractive glow. Before he knew it, Silver was leaning down, entranced by the others beauty, and felt himself grow light as he neared the boy's lips.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

With a jolt, Silver hopped up off Ethan as if he had been burned, turning with an embarrassed gaze over to an amused Karen. Her Umbreon was sitting at her feet, the two of them staring at the couple on the bed. Silver flushed at the stare and looked away with slight annoyance, "It wasn't what it looked like. I slipped and fell on him is all." Silver said with a hint of annoyance.

Ethan quickly picked up the annoyed tone in Silver's voice, and felt a small pang in his heartstrings. Dismissing it as a feeling of pity for Silver's embarrassed state, the boy scratched the back of his head before staring up at Karen, "Please don't pick on him. He really did only just slip…" Ethan added weakly, his head bowing down as he spoke.

Karen's eyes softened when she saw the younger boy, already seeing through his emotional state. Still, she figured it wasn't her place to act as a catalyst in their relationship, so she let the matter be. Smiling, the silverette looked up to Silver, who was currently staring at her with a look of extreme dislike. Karen ignored this before stretching, "I was just teasing, nothing to get upset about. Anyway I came up here to tell you I've made breakfast for the two of you, but Will just called me saying that Lance needs me over at Mt. Silver." She said with a bored tone as she kneeled down and pet her embreon, the dark pokemon letting out a "Bershaaa" as it was pet. "I have to leave, but you boys can let yourselves out whenever you're done eating and ready to go." Karen said as she stood up and turned to leave. She stopped abruptly and turned to the two of them, "Also, It's very important that you remember that the two of you are always welcome here, so if you ever need anything…" She stared up at Silver, and then turned to look at Ethan "…Anything at all you know where this house is." She said with a smile.

Ethan looked up, smiling brightly as he got up and bowed, "Thank you Karen. I'll keep that in mind on my journey" The raven haired boy said brightly. Silver just scoffed, "Yeah, me too I guess…" Silver stated lamely, not wanting to admit it was a little comforting knowing he had somewhere to return to if things got rough on his journey. Karen smiled, and with a wave, she turned and left. Going downstairs and leaving for her trip.

It took about five seconds after the front door had closed for both Ethan and Silver to realize they were alone, and had been left with nothing but the events of the morning. Ethan flushed as he thought on it, and held his hands behind his back, twiddling them nervously as he thought on it. Ethan couldn't help but feel like Silver had tried to kiss him, and could help it even less that he wanted to ask about it. So after steeling himself, and forcing down a blush that was forming on his cheeks, the young breeder opened his mouth, "Silver I-"

"I'm sorry for earlier. It won't happen again."

Ethan felt the rest of his words deflate into a breathy "what?" as he stared up at Silver with a confused glance. The red haired boy looked back at him with the blankest and most emotionless expression Ethan had ever seen on a person. "I fell on top of you and made you uncomfortable, and you even had to speak up to Karen on my account for my blunder." Silver stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Ethan looked at him in mild confusion, "W-Well… I didn't want her picking on you. We're only human after all, and everyone makes mistakes, so I didn't want her making fun of you for something like that…" Ethan reasoned quietly.

Silver stared at the boy for a few seconds, seeing his uncomfortable stance, before closing his eyes and turning away from him, "Yes, this was a mistake. One that will not happen in my presence again…" Silver said with an annoyed tone.

Ethan felt that tug at his heartstrings again, and looked down quietly, "O-oh… okay…" The raven haired boy said as he felt a strange feeling well up in his chest "Of course…" Ethan said quietly.

Silver saw the boy's body language, and mistook it for discomfort in being around him. The redhead walked up to the younger boy, and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling a bit disgusted with himself when he saw Ethan flinch from his touch. "I hope this doesn't damage our friendship." Silver said quietly as he watched the boy who refused to meet his eyes, his current expression a mystery.

Ethan stayed silent for a few moments before turning his head up which, to Silver's surprise, held a bright and beaming smile, "Of course not! It was only an accident." Ethan said brightly before scratching the back of his head, "You said you didn't mean to right? Then forget about it and move on." Ethan chirped before backing up and grabbing his hat from the drawer by the bed, setting it on his head and stretching out with a smile, "Now, I'm starving! Why don't we go downstairs and get some food?" The raven haired boy said with a toothy grin as he grabbed the rest of his stuff.

Silver watched in shock as the young breeder got his stuff packed and woke up his pokemon like nothing had happened. The redhead took this as a sign that Ethan felt no ill will toward him, and was willing to overlook his little stunt if he was. The redhead felt a pang of disappointment when he realized this meant he was being rejected, but at the same time he felt a bit relieved that it meant that their friendship wouldn't be damaged. Silver felt a smile tug at his lips, and he turned to follow Ethan, who was waving at him from the door with all their pokemon grouped at the top of the stairs, ready to go down for some food. Silver followed the boy, and felt like even though he was attracted to the raven haired trainer he could keep his feelings in check if it meant that their friendship would stay intact.

The rest of the morning went without incident, Ethan and Silver going downstairs and eating breakfast with their pokemon and talking about nothing in particular. They even took the dishes and washed them, working together to make sure that the dining table and the kitchen were spotless so they didn't leave the house in an unsightly manner. When they were all done, Silver and Ethan put their pokemon back in their pokeballs, save for Marill who insisted on following Ethan on foot, and headed for the door. Silver all too ready to get back on the road.

Silver paused at the door when he heard the other trainer's steps slow. Turning with a curious gaze, the redhead saw Ethan standing a ways behind him, scratching the back of his head, "I'll leave in a minute; I think I left something upstairs, so you go on ahead without me." Ethan said with an apologetic expression. Silver sighed, smiling at the other boy, "You'd lose your head if it wasn't attached wouldn't you?" Silver said in a teasing tone. Ethan scratched the back of his head, "Possibly…" Ethan said as he laughed weakly. Silver shrugged, "Alright, well I'll see you around then." The redhead said with a wave of his hand, turning without a second glance to the door and walking away, closing it shut behind him.

Ethan felt his legs shake the second the door closed, and he fell to the floor with a light thud. The Raven haired trainer looked down at the floor with a dull expression, the pang in his chest feeling like his heart had been ripped out and left to dry as he recalled the events of the morning in his head.

This didn't go unnoticed by his Marill, who was staring at her master a little ways away from him with a concerned expression. The blue mouse pokemon ran up to her master, and tugged at his shirt with a soft "rill~" as she tried to get him to look at her. When their eyes met, Marill couldn't help but feel the pain emanating from the young boy, and raised her small paws in a 'pick me up' motion.

Seeing this, Ethan felt tears well up in his eyes, and with a shaky intake of breath finally exhaled with a bitter, frustrated cry. The dark haired boy picked up his Marill, hugging her and crying quietly as he buried his tear stained face into the soft fur of his little pokemons head. "I-I'm such a-an idiot…" Ethan blubbered out bitterly as his tears fell in a steady stream down his face, "What is this? Why does it hurt?" Ethan said as he tried desperately to understand the pangs in his chest at Silver's words, feeling a bout of sadness as he recalled how easily Silver had brushed off the intimacy between them like nothing.

Marill looked up at her trainer with concern, snuggling up to him and cooing in a reassuring manner. She felt like she was partially responsible for his distress, as she realized she was the one who initiated the contact between the two boys. Still, the blue mouse thought that maybe the contact would jumpstart the relationship she knew Ethan had been craving. It wasn't hard for the pokemon to see that her master had developed a place in his heart for the other trainer, even if Ethan didn't realize it himself.

After a while, Ethan's cries grew silent and the raven haired trainer stood up, still holding his Marill in his arms. The raven haired trainer looked down at his Marill, smiling sadly, "Well, whatever this is, I'm sure it'll go away on its own. After all, Silver's my good friend now and I should be happy that we have such a good relationship despite the short time we've known eachother…" Ethan said quietly.

Marill smiled brightly and let out an energetic "Rill!" at her masters words. She knew that her beloved trainer could see the positives about any situation, no matter how bad they were, and was happy that the incident wasn't getting him down.

Ethan beamed down at his energetic pokemon, before dropping her down on the floor, the blue mouse landing on her round tail and bouncing down with a small plop. The trainer wiped his eyes to rid himself of the excess tears. He stretched out as far as he could go, feeling the tension from his little outburst wash out of him like when one wrings out a wet towel. Feeling much better, he turned to grab his pack from the floor.

He felt it was time to pay a visit to his grandparents.

-POCKET~MONSTERS-POCKET~MONSTERS-POCKET~MONSTERS-

Aww, Silver likes Ethan, Ethan likes Silver, but Ethan's oblivious/thinks Silver doesn't like him that much, and Silver doesn't wanna pursue his feelings for fear he'll be pushed away by Ethan. don't you hate that people aren't mind readers?

Anyway, don't forget to leave a review so I can post the next chapter for you guys. 2 more chapters and the egg hatches! Keep guessing people, you guys all guessed wrong! lol.

See ya soon :)


	6. On The Rainy Route

Lawl, yay for finishing chapters in advance. This one is a lot longer than the last one, hopefully making up for the fact that the other one was short as eff _

I should be posting about two more chapters if you review that is ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, if I did then you could get wet n' wild in the games like real people! D:

* * *

**Azalea Town (A few days later)**

Silver glared at the female trainer in front of him, realizing after a fairly one-sided battle that she was still too difficult for him to beat. She stared up at him silently with a look of disapproval, one that he could barely stand. "Mark my words Lyra, I will beat you one of these days." Silver spat before walking away, unable to stand the sight of her any longer.

Lyra looked at the young boy, watching as he left. She worried for the Pokemon that the young redhead had in his care, as she saw that he was a bitter individual that was full of malice. She felt that couldn't be good for any Pokemon. Still, she saw that Silver had changed since the last time she saw him. When she first battled the trainer back in Cherrygrove there was an unbridled hatred and rage swirling in those eyes, but that hatred seemed to have dulled substantially since their last match. This caused the brunette trainer to smile, as she realized that there must be something that was melting the ice in that boy's heart, and deep down she could only hope that whatever it was it would continue to warm the red-haired trainer.

Maybe then, she thought, Silver could find happiness.

**Route 33**

Silver pouted as he sat at the edge of Azalea Town, the bitter feeling of defeat still lingering in the back of his mind as the rain poured on him. He didn't mind the fact that he was getting soaked, it felt calming to the boy. The redhead looked down at his poke balls, happy that his Cyndaquill had evolved and no one recognized it as stolen. This meant he could use the pokemon center, and with the battles getting harder and harder, it was something of a relief.

After a bit more sulking, Silver moved to get up and return to town. Before he completely turned around, however; Silver couldn't help but notice something moving in the corner of his eye. Turning, the redhead's eyes widened when he noticed a figure limping out of Union Cave a few feet away. Raising a brow, the redhead moved closer to get a better look at the figure. Once he came close enough, he felt panic rise in his gut at the sight.

Ethan was leaning against the edge of the cave opening, panting and struggling to catch his breath. He had a few nicks and bruises, and looked like he had been through the ringer trying to get out of the cave. He took note that his Marill was inside his backpack, the small blue Pokemon in KO status, and looked like it had seen better days. This led Silver to assume he had run out of Pokemon to use in the cave, and had stumbled through it on his own.

Ethan fell to his knees, keeping himself from hitting the floor with his hands, and looked up with blurred vision. Not recognizing the person in front of him, he shook his head in fear, and struggled to his knees, "You gotta run… He'll hurt you…" Ethan pleaded with the person in front of him, a look of fear in his eyes.

Silver was about to ask what the hell Ethan was talking about, until he saw another silhouette emerge from inside the cave. Silver's eyes widened when he saw a hand reach out and grab the strap of Ethan's backpack, lifting the boy to his feet and slamming him to the side of the cave, eliciting a pained cry from the raven haired boy. "Now now, you lost kid. Time for you to be a good little boy and hand me those Pokemon of yours…" The silhouette said with a dark chuckle as he un-clipped the buckle on the strap of Ethan's backpack, letting it slip off, and then lifting the boy up by the collar. "You should know that winners get the prize, and losers should give it willingly." The obscured man finished as he flung Ethan haphazardly out of the cave, the boy falling into the rain soaked grass with a thud, the downpour quickly drenching the boy through.

Silver ran forward and knelt down in front of Ethan, lifting him up and shaking him, "Hey, Ethan! Wake up you idiot!" The redhead yelled, trying to wake the young boy. After a few rough shakes Ethan's blue eyes opened dully, focusing on the person in front of them, "Silver? Is that you…?" Ethan asked weakly, smiling up at the redhead. Silver nodded "Hush. We need to get you some help…" Silver said quietly as he brought the boy into a sitting position, before glaring up to the man in the darkness, "Right after I beat this guy to a pulp and get your stuff back."

The man in the darkness laughed, "Oh, you're gonna beat me? I don't think so kid." The man said as he laughed up a storm. After his little laughing fit, the silhouette leaned against the cave wall, "Still, did I hear that kid say Silver? As in Boss Giovanni's kid?" The obscure man asked. Silver tensed, "How do you know that man?" the redhead asked in slight rage, his hands clenching and his eyes smoldering with pure hate. He heard the man laugh, "Well, I work for him of course. What better job is there than working under the great and powerful Giovanni?"

The man stepped outside the cave, where there was more than enough light to make him out. It didn't take Silver long to recognize the Aqua-green hair and sharp eyes. Not to mention that Team Rocket Executive uniform. "Proton…." Silver spat out as he looked the man over like he was lower than dirt. "What are you doing here?" Silver said with pure malice as he stood up and crossed his arms defiantly in front of the man.

Proton laughed, "Top secret, but since you're our bosses' son, let's just say we had an interest in the slowpoke around here." The green haired man said with a hint of ill intention. Silver glared daggers at the man, "I don't care what dirt like you wants, but first things first…" Silver motioned toward the backpack that Proton was holding, "Give that to me. Right now." Silver ordered, the tone of his voice so full of authority it left no room for argument.

Proton smirked, "Well now, why should I do that? What is this kid to you?" the green haired man asked with a hint of curiosity. Silver glared, "Give it now, or I WILL pry it from your unconscious fingers Proton. Don't think I won't-"

Silver turned when he felt a hand at his pant leg. The redhead felt a tug at his heartstrings when he saw Ethan looking up at him with sad, pleading eyes. "Silver… Please just run, he's not that strong but he's got tricks up his sleeve…" Ethan begged quietly, looking like he could barely register what was going on.

Proton let out an intense fit of laughter at the scene in front of him, causing Silver to glare at the man. The green haired Rocket Executive ignored this as he pointed at Ethan, "I see, this brat actually CARES about you. Well I guess manipulation runs in the family, and this kid sure as hell looks gullible." Proton said in between giggles before looking up at Silver with mocking eyes, "Still, you must be leading this kid along for something; you lookin' to bang this little brat Silver? Didn't think young and innocent was your type-"

Proton didn't get to finish that sentence, opting to duck as a well fired ember nearly burned his head off.

Silver smirked coldly at Proton, "You should learn to mind your manners around me, grunt. You seem to forget your place." Silver said with an air of authority. Proton pouted as he saw his hat was slightly burnt, before looking at Silver warily, "Such anger Silver. Well, I would love to give you a battle worthy of our time, but that brat managed to knock out both my Koffing and Zubat." Proton said as he shuffled through his pockets, before pulling out a capture-styler from his back pocket "but I still have this little beauty up my sleeve. Pokemon rangers really should learn not to leave their stuff lying around for people to steal" Proton finished as he clicked the button, activating the styler.

As soon as the capture-styler was activated, a Magnemite floated out of the cave, obviously under the control of said styler for the moment. Proton laughed, "It's a temporary fix, but what do you say we have our selves a good old time?" Proton said haughtily. Silver's eyes sharpened, "If it's a battle you want, then a battle you will have."

Quilava and Magnemite fought for a while. Although Quilava had type advantage, it was raining, and his flames were not packing as much punch as they usually do. Still, after a few minutes, the Magnemite weakened enough to fall to the ground in fatigue, and Quilava took the opportunity to shoot an ember at the styler, causing it to malfunction and break, releasing the metal pokemon from its hold.

Proton pouted at this, before sighing lightly. "Well, I guess I should've given the bosses' son a bit more credit." The green haired man said as he glared down at the weakened electric steel pokemon. Closing his eyes in annoyance, Proton threw the backpack to Silver, who barely caught it and glared at the other man. Proton smirked, "This is where I make my exit… I'll tell Arianna that you said hi Silver. It's been so long since you've seen her." Proton said in a mocking tone before pulling out a smoke bomb, laughing evilly as he threw it down and disappeared within the fumes.

Silver felt his blood boil at the mention of Arianna, and felt like he was seeing red thinking that Team Rocket was making their home here in the Jhoto region. He wanted to scream and throw things, just go on a rampage at the thought of Giovanni and Arianna, and all the grief they put him through. Silver clenched his eyes shut and gripped the bag till his knuckles went white, trying to contain his rage and calm down.

After all, he knew this was no time to be livid.

Ethan had zoned out, barely able to keep his eyes focus after all the difficulty that came with running through that cave away from that man with no Pokemon to protect him. He had never been so scared in his life, and he honestly felt like he shouldn't be alive right now. He didn't know how much time had passed since Silver had moved out of arms length, but the raven haired boy was doing all he could to keep from passing out for fear that he wouldn't wake up again, forcing himself in a kneeling position. Ethan was surprised when he heard a faint thud, looking up slightly and seeing his bag sitting a few inches from his side. After a few moments his eyes were met with familiar jean clad knees. Looking up, he saw Silver looking down at him, his brows furrowed in what Ethan could only describe as barely held back fury. Ethan felt a pang in his chest when he saw the rage trapped within those eyes, and quickly looked down to the ground.

Silver knelt down in front of the weak trainer, and cupped his hand under the younger boys chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes. Seeing fear in those blue eyes, and a bruise forming on the boy's temple only caused Silver to become angrier at himself for not stopping Proton earlier. Silver could see the boy was shaking from fatigue, fear, and probably the cold from the rain, and he didn't even want to know how many injuries were under that jacket of his, as he could see nicks on the raven haired trainers ankles and hands. Silver pursed his lips and closed his eyes, focusing on the rain pouring down on the two of them, trying not to show his frustration and failing at it. "Don't worry Ethan… You're safe now…" Silver said quietly, trying his best not to sound too angry as to not agitate the boy's fragile state.

Hearing those words, Ethan lost it.

Silver's eyes widened as Ethan launched himself up into him, the younger trainer wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck and burying his head into the elder boy's soaked shirt. Ethan began to hiccup and shudder, his cries sounding desperate and weak. "I'm s-sorry… I… I'm so sorry…" Ethan said over and over as he clung to Silver tightly. Ethan leaned into the boy more and more, the fear from earlier leaving him starved for comforting contact. "I w-was scared… So scared-d…. I'm sorry Silver… P-Please don't hate me…" Ethan pleaded as he pressed into the redhead.

Silver just kneel-ed in shock for a few seconds, not sure what to do as the boy clung to him for dear life as the rain fell upon them. Hearing the boy apologizing snapped the redhead out of his stupor and he gritted his teeth, realizing that his rage probably made the boy think he was mad at him. Silver wrapped his arms around the younger trainer's waist and sat down, pulling the boy on his lap and resting his chin in the Ethan's wet raven hair. "Don't apologize to me Ethan. I'm here…" Silver said quietly to his friend who was crying a storm in his lap. Silver rocked the other back and forth, bringing his hand to the back of the boy's neck and craning it so Ethan was looking at him, those blue eyes shimmering with tears and puffy from all his crying. Silver pressed his forehead to the other boy's in a reassuring manner, staring at the younger trainer with a protective gaze, the rage and anger dissipating completely from his mind and heart for the moment. "I'm here, and nothing will happen to you so long as I'm here." Silver stated like it was a simple fact of the world.

Ethan felt his fear begin to disappear, the feeling being replaced with warmth from Silver's words and actions. His tears eventually stopped, as did his shaking, and he just sat with Silver, a feeling of contentment setting in his chest as the redhead looked at him with a protective and caring gaze. The rain was pouring on them both, but neither seemed to care. Once he had completely calmed down, fatigue hit Ethan like a train, and he smiled at his savior with tired eyes. "Thank you… so much Silver…" Ethan breathed out, feeling his eyelids began to droop. This didn't go unnoticed by Silver who smirked at the boy on his lap playfully, "Don't mention it. Get some rest; I'll make sure you're taken care of." Silver said barely above a whisper, coaxing the boy to sleep.

That was all Ethan needed to hear, and he was out like a light.

Silver stared down at the sleeping boy, feeling relief that Ethan was now safe in his arms. Laying the boy down, he glanced over to the raven haired trainer's bag, seeing that the egg within it had remained undamaged, and though Marill was wounded she'd be alright. Hearing a wounded, Magnemite chirp a distance away sent his attention to the wounded Magnemite proton had used earlier, taking note that it was struggling to get back up in the rain. Knowing that Ethan would have probably fawned over it like the young boy was famous for, Silver felt that he should have a heart for once, and shouldn't leave It in such a state.

The Magnemite saw Silver approaching and charged up a thunder wave, but it was too tired to execute the attack. The redhead sighed at the display of defense. "Look you; I just wanna help you get up and running again so I don't get an earful from that kid over there later." Silver said as he pulled out a potion, spraying it on the metal pokemon. To the small electric type's surprise, its wounds started healing very fast, and he looked up curiously at his doctor who stared back blankly before closing his eyes and sticking the potion back in his pocket. "There, can't say I'm totally heartless now." Silver finished as stretched out, the rain soaking through his already drenched hair. Magnemite watched as the redhead walked over to the unconscious boy on the ground, putting the bag on his back and picking Ethan up bridal style, heading to Azalea Town.

Feeling curious, the small Magnemite quickly floated after the two.

**Azalea Town-Pokemon Center**

Nurse Joy stared out at the double doors with a bored gaze, wondering when things were going to pick up around here. Because it was always raining on Route 33, and because people didn't like going into the Illex forest because it was sacred, she was stuck just sitting and waiting for something to happen. The pink haired nurse sighed as she put her head down, opting to take a nap on the counter, "I really wish I could have some work for a change…" The young nurse thought to herself aloud.

As if on cue, Chansey, Nurse Joy's assistant, let out a surprised sound, and the young nurse jumped when she heard the doors slide open. Composing herself from her unsightly appearance, she looked up and smiled, "Hello, how may I- Oh goodness, what happened?" Nurse Joy said as she saw the soaking wet red-haired trainer in front of her carrying an equally soaked younger trainer, the bag on his back she guessed filled with unconscious Pokemon from the knocked out Marill that was laying out of the zipper flap.

Silver looked up at the woman, "I have three unconscious Pokemon and an egg that need tending to. Also, I would like a room so I can take care of my friend please." Silver said quickly as he felt the boy in his arms begin to shiver from the cold of the hospital. The redhead hoped that he managed to get Ethan warm and dry before he got sick.

Nurse joy nodded quickly, "O-of course… just let me have your Pokemon and I'll make the reservations." The pink haired nurse said quickly as she knelt down and pulled out her clipboard and a key, fumbling with her pen as she scribbled the date on quickly. "N-Name please" she said as she all but threw the clipboard on top of the table, the pen rolling off the clipboard haphazardly as she reached out and took two poke balls in one hand, and the Marill and Egg in the other, running behind the closed curtains and getting to work.

Silver set Ethan down on a chair, turning to write down the raven haired trainers name on the list and picking up the key that was attached to the side of the clipboard. Reading the room number, Silver turned and picked up his unconscious friend, making his way down the hall to the trainer's overnight rooms.

He didn't notice the Magnemite staring at him from the window.

**Azalea Town-Pokemon Center: Overnight Room 203**

Silver kicked the door to the room open and made his way to the bed, feeling that he should work on making sure both of them didn't get gravely ill from the rain. The redhead set Ethan down gently on the bed before moving toward a chair and taking off his over shirt, the large purple over layer of clothing completely soaked with rainwater. Feeling the rest of him was dry enough that he didn't need to cause much fuss; Silver turned his attention toward Ethan. The redhead went to work taking the others cap and removing his jacket, the slick zipper falling through the redheads fingers once before he managed to pull it down and off. Luckily the jacket was thick, so his shirt was barely damp. Turning down to Ethan's pants, Silver blushed, hoping the boy didn't go commando. The redhead clasped the hem of Ethan's pants, tugging gently until the buttons holding the fabric in place gave way and separated. Pulling the hem of the boys pants down a bit below his hips, Silver sighed in relief when he saw the hem of the boys blue boxers, and proceeded to pull the boys pants all the way down. Folding them and putting them next to his jacket.

When all was done, Silver turned and wrapped the boy in the fluffy comforter on the bed, watching with a smile as Ethan snuggled into the covers lightly. The redhead was content to watch him in this oblivious state, the boy not looking at all like he had just been in a perilous situation. He looked so innocent, and Silver couldn't help but feel his attraction for the boy intensify as he watched him sleep. Silver knelt down, pulling Ethan's hand out and kissing it lightly. Letting his lips linger on the back of the raven haired trainers palm. Silver felt his face flush, his eyes half lidded as he felt want coil in his lower body, the redhead beginning to crave physical contact from the other. Silver brought the boys hand to his chest, leaning forward and kissing Ethan on his forehead, then moving to kiss his cheeks, feeling the heat becoming almost unbearable. Silver stopped himself from moving in on Ethan's lips, panting slightly as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He had to remember that Ethan didn't like him this way, and didn't want to jeopardize their relationship by indulging himself even if Ethan was unconscious. Pursing his lips, the redhead pulled away from the other boy, pulling up a chair and sitting down, watching the boy and waiting, hoping he would eventually awake from his slumber.

**A While Later**

Ethan felt warm and cozy. Sighing contently as he snuggled into the comforter. He didn't know why, but he felt exhausted, and wanted to stay wrapped up in his cocoon of blankets forever. Still he felt like something was missing, and after a few moments realized his Marill was not in the bed with him. Thinking that this was odd, Ethan opened his eyes, wondering where his little blue mouse could be.

The first thing Ethan noted when he opened his eyes, was that he wasn't in a familiar room, nor in a familiar bed. He felt panic rise in his heart, but it dissipated when he saw Silver sitting in a chair sleeping across from him. Smiling warmly at the other trainer, Ethan sat up, letting the covers fall past his shoulders to pool at his waist. The raven haired boy flushed in embarrassment when he realized his pants were gone, realizing Silver must have taken them off because they were wet. Ethan looked up at the redhead, recalling the events from earlier and remembering that Silver had saved him again. Ethan smiled and crawled over to the redhead, kneeling on the bed and tugging lightly on the other boy's muscle shirt. "Silver, wake up." Ethan cooed quietly.

Silver stirred, and opened his eyes slightly in annoyance at being woken up. The annoyance quickly dissipated when he saw who was in front of him, and the redhead's attention immediately focused on the boy kneeling on the bed. Silver sat up, leaning forward and putting his hands on Ethan's shoulders, "Are you okay?" Silver asked quickly now that the Ethan was conscious and able to speak as he looked the boy over, hoping that the other wasn't sick or badly injured. Ethan smiled, "I'm fine thanks to you Silver." Ethan chirped, beaming at the redhead. Silver flushed and scratched the back of his head, "It was nothing… Really." Silver said quietly as he looked away from the boy, realizing he should be right as rain if he could smile like that..

Ethan's expression faltered before a look of discontentment fell on his features, "What about my Pokemon? Are they alright?" Ethan asked with concern in his eyes. Silver smiled, "Nurse Joy's taking good care of them, you don't have to worry about anything but getting better." The redhead said quietly. Ethan felt relief wash over him at the others words, and he let out a sigh. "Thank you so much for everything Silver…" Ethan said as he smiled up at the redhead sadly, "It seems like we only run into each other when there's trouble… We really need to stop meeting like this." Ethan said quietly as he looked away with a flush of embarrassment.

Silver sighed, and put a hand on the raven haired boys shoulder, "Don't worry about it…." Silver said in a reassuring tone. Seeing the boy's expression still stay one of discontent, the redhead sighed, "I'd rather see you safe and make sure that you're okay then not meet up with you when you're hurt." Silver said quietly.

Ethan opened his mouth to speak, when a sudden knock on the door interrupted him. A muffled 'can I come in' was heard on the other side, and with a 'yes' from Silver Nurse Joy peeked in the door. "I hate to interrupt the two of you, but I've finished treating Ethan's Pokemon." The nurse said with a smile. The raven haired boy's eyes brightened, and sat up, "Really? Can I go see them?" Ethan said excitedly. The pink haired nurse smiled, "Of course, they're in the lobby. You can pick them up and check out whenever you like." Nurse Joy chirped. Ethan got up and walked to his clothes, slipping them on and beaming at Silver. "You coming?" Ethan asked with a bounce in his step. Silver smiled, "Of course." He stated simply, not wanting anything but to follow the young boy.

Silver wouldn't have it any other way.

**Outside**

"Rill, Rill!" Ethan's Marill cooed as she snuggled into his masters arms. Ethan beamed at the little Pokemon, smiling affectionately at her. "It's ok Marill, everything's alright." The raven haired boy chirped as he bounced the blue mouse in his arms, smiling over at Silver, "If it wasn't for Silver We probably wouldn't be doing to hot Marill." Ethan said warmly as he looked at the redhead with shining adoration in his eyes. Silver flushed and looked away, "I-it was nothing. I was more than happy to help-"

Silver fell to the ground as Marill tackled him with an appreciative, "Rill~!" the blue Pokemon hugging him tightly and wagging her tail. The redhead looked down in surprise, not used to the affection from the small Pokemon. Ethan laughed at the sight, "I think Marill likes you." Ethan teased, giggling at the sight. The redhead blushed as the small blue Pokémon hopped about in his arms, hesitating a bit as he pat the blue mouse's head.

Ethan smiled at the sight before noticing something in the corner or his eye. Turning, he saw a Magnemite in the trees. When it realize it had been spotted, it floated out from behind the tree and let out a small "Miteeee" Marill looked up and saw the Magnimite, letting a low growl escape its throat. This caught silvers attention, and he looked up to the small floating Pokemon. When the Magnemite saw Silver, it floated over and set an orbit around the redhead, encircling him and letting out pleased noises. Raising a brow Silver followed the flying Pokemon with his eyes curiously, not sure what it was doing.

Ethan smiled, "I think it likes you Silver." The raven haired trainer chirped as the Magnemite continued to revolve around the red haired boy. Silver looked up at the Magnemite, "Is that so?" Silver asked, watching the metal pokemon fly about happily. Silver smirked, pulling out a poke ball, "You want to come with me then? I don't have an electric type so you'll do just fine." Silver mused as he looked the small metal pokemon over. The Magnemite bounced around happily, chirping in approval. With that, Silver opened the ball and allowed it to absorb the small electric Pokemon.

When that was all said and done, Silver turned to look at Ethan and Marill. "So, where are you two headed?" Silver asked curiously. Ethan smiled, "Well, I was on my way to visit my grandparents, so I'm headed over to Goldenrod City." Ethan smiled. Silver stared at the boy long and hard, as if trying to make a decision. Ethan flushed and looked down at the attention, "Wh-what is it?" Ethan asked shyly. Silver walked over and put a hand on Ethan's shoulder "Let me come with you." Silver stated. It wasn't an offer, Silver was looking at the boy like there was absolutely no arguing with him.

Ethan looked up at his friend curiously, "Why would you wanna do that?" Ethan asked. Silver pursed his lips, looking at the younger boy intensely, "Because I feel like if I leave now I'll just worry about you. I also couldn't bear it if you got hurt while I wasn't there…" Silver admitted. Ethan flushed and looked down with a shy smile, "O-Oh…" the raven haired boy squeaked out. Silver raised a brow at his actions, "Is that a problem Ethan?" the redhead asked. Ethan raised his head up with wide eyes, "N-no! I'd love for you to come with me!"Ethan said quickly, laughing nervously. Silver smiled, "Well we better get going then, seeing as we have a little ways to go passing Illex Forest and then another Route." Ethan smiled brightly, "I'm ready to go when you are." Ethan chirped happily.

And with that the two set off on their journey, both of them feeling that so long as they were together, they could accomplish anything.

* * *

Silver and Ethan are traveling together, yaaaaay!

Thanks soo much for reviewing even though Pokemon black and white is the shizzle of pokemon now. I'm surprised I got any reviews at all X_X

So... I found out Magnemite isn't on any of the routes at all on the way to the next pit stop for your rival... so I was like, "I'll just have proton bring it in on a styler from another route. Makes sense." XD

As for the egg guessing game, no to larvitar, wynaut, iglybuff, eevee and horsea. Seeing as the next chapter is the last chapter without the egg hatching I'll narrow it down for you.

It's a gen II pokemon XD

keep guessing guys! I really wanna give out a cookie :P


	7. Jealousy and Genesis

Haven't updated in a month… for shame DX

Anyway, sorry for the late update guys, hectic days are hectic, but at least I went ahead and got this chapter all squared and ready for posting, I hope you enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I'm just as much a slave to it as every other hard-core trainer who's spent 5 hours in their day breeding pokemon with specific natures.

* * *

**Illex Forest**

Silver was starting to feel like traveling with Ethan was a bad idea.

The redhead sighed as he sat down behind a large tree, trying to calm himself. He realized long ago that he was attracted to the other boy, but thought it would pass. After the mishap at Karen's house, the few days that he was without Ethan had given him time to adjust to not being around the boy, and the redhead actually began to think he could have focused his mind on other things.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder I guess…" Silver mused to himself quietly, peering over his shoulder to stare at the sight behind the trees. Ethan and Silver had come across a small lake while running around the forest, and the raven haired trainer said he'd like to have a quick rinse from all the walking. So here Silver was, staring at Ethan like a peeping tom as he splashed about in the water.

Ethan's clothes were in a pile on the edge of the lake, just far enough so they wouldn't get wet. The raven haired boy wasn't naked, wearing a pair of swim trunks as he splashed about with his Marill, but he was still not wearing just enough for Silver to start feeling that painful want stir within his abdomen. The wet unruly hair, the bare slick skin, and those bright innocent eyes were driving Silver mad. The redhead wondered just how much more he could take before he jumped on the other boy.

'_you lookin' to bang this little brat Silver? Didn't think young and innocent was your type'_

Silver seethed at the words Proton said to him, feeling disgusted at himself knowing that deep down those words were true. Those words made him feel that now he had a point to prove, and swore that he wouldn't ruin the friendship between him and Ethan because of such carnal desires.

Ethan paused in his fun when he felt eyes on him. He turned to look in Silver's general direction and saw the Redhead staring at him with a gravely serious look. Ethan shuddered and sunk into the water, feeling self conscious all of a sudden. Ethan squirmed a bit, feeling the redheads eyes boring into his back and causing him discomfort even if he wasn't looking. Marill noticed this, and turned to glare at the red-haired trainer. With a "rill!" the blue mouse sent a water gun attack straight into Silver's face.

When the slightly pressurized torrent of water hit him in the face Silver tumbled to the ground, his clothes completely drenched. He bristled when he heard the small blue mouse Pokemon laugh, and got up off the ground, dripping from head to toe.

Ethan saw this, and got out of the water and rushed over to the redhead, "S-Silver I'm so sorry…" Ethan said quietly, pursing his lips as he saw the drenched redhead attempt to wring all of the water out of his purple over-shirt. Silver huffed, "I thought it liked me, but now it's back to blasting me with water whenever it feels like it." The redhead fumed. Ethan flushed in embarrassment "I'm sorry… She's just really playful. I promise she doesn't mean any harm…" Ethan said as he glared down weakly at his Marill in disapproval.

Marill just chirped affectionately, hopping into Silver's arms with an affectionate "Rill~" Silver cradled the Pokemon, giving it a weak glare before giving up on being annoyed. Staring down at his drenched clothes, the redhead pouted. "Well… Now what?" Silver mused as he thought on his slippery situation. Ethan smiled, "Well, you could always take a bath in the lake while they dry." Ethan mused. The redhead flushed at the idea of bathing around the raven haired trainer, "D-don't you need to get to your grandparents though? We really should hurry…" Silver reasoned quietly.

Ethan looked down the path, "Well, it's not far from here. How about I go on ahead, visit my grandparents, and come back and find you? That should give you enough time to bathe and all, and then I'll be done!" Ethan chirped, smiling brightly at the elder trainer. Silver stared at his friend skeptically "I dunno about that…" Silver said, not wanting to let the other out of his sight. The raven haired boy smiled warmly, "I'll be fine. If you need me all you need to do is walk a little ways up the road. No biggie." Ethan beamed at the other boy.

Silver stared at the other for a bit, before sighing in defeat. "Alright, you win. But if anything goes wrong call me on your poke 'gear alright?" Silver said in a slightly worried tone. Ethan smiled, "Don't worry I will. I'll be back in a bit Silver so you just sit tight."Ethan said with a smile as he went to put his clothes back on.

Silver watched the boy get dressed, wondering if this was a good idea.

**Route 34, 2 hours later**

"How far ahead did Ethan go?" Silver mused as he wandered up the road. He had stayed in the water for a bit, and now that his clothes were dry and he was clean he felt loads better, but Ethan hadn't returned, and his Poke'gear was off. It was also getting late and the sun was already setting on the horizon, nightfall coming in a little while. Silver was beginning to get worried, so here he was searching for Ethan, his Zubat out of its Poke' ball and joining the search. They had been looking for a good ten minutes and he still saw no sign of the other boy. The redhead looked around the route curiously, "At least I haven't been challenged to a battle. It seems like someone came through here and just creamed all the trainers on this route…" Silver mused quietly to himself.

"It's so good to see you!"

Silver froze, hearing Ethan's voice ringing loud and clear. Feeling relief flood his senses, the redhead began running ahead to find the boy, his Zubat following close behind. Seeing a house in the distance, the redhead reasoned that it must have been Ethan's grandparent's house. Silver sighed when he saw Ethan happily talking, but quickly noticed he wasn't alone. Next to him was an old man, and standing in front of him was Lyra, Silver's rival. Stopping short, Silver glared at her. 'What the heck is she doing there?' Silver thought to himself before grabbing his Zubat from the air and hiding in the tall grass, crouching down and crawling until he was close enough to see and hear the group, his Zubat chirping quietly under him.

Ethan smiled warmly, "I haven't seen you since our run in over at New Bark Town!" Ethan chirped at the female trainer, smiling as he looked over at the old man "Grandpa, Let me introduce you. This is Lyra, the trainer I've been telling you about." Ethan smiled, walking toward her and wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulder. "She seems to be getting better at raising Pokemon." Ethan said happily. The old man raised a brow, "Oh has she? You seem to be confident in her abilities. This old man not raising your Pokemon well enough?" The elder teased. Ethan let her go, raising his hands up in defense, "N-Not that she's better than you of course!" Ethan corrected quickly.

Lyra giggled quietly, causing Ethan to blush in embarrassment, smiling slightly as he scratched the back of his head. Seeing the two like this, Silver felt a pang of jealousy. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that these two were close, and the way they interacted showed that their relationship was far from being acquaintances. "Looks like we're rivals in more than one respect now, Aren't we Lyra." Silver mused to himself, not wanting Ethan to end up with her of all people.

Ethan's grandfather sighed, "Well, I have to go in the tall grass over here to look for a Pokemon, so you two have fun." The elderly man said quietly before leaving the two trainers alone. Ethan waved goodbye to his grandfather, before turning to smile at the younger female trainer, "Lyra, come with me!" Ethan chirped as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the house. The female trainer raised a brow in surprise before laughing quietly at Ethan's forwardness, allowing him to lead her into the house.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Silver rushed quickly toward the house, his Zubat perching itself on his shoulder. Seeing that the door was wide open, the redhead hid on the right side of the house, peering in quietly to see what was going on. Ethan was talking to an elder woman behind the counter enthusiastically about Lyra, who was standing in the corner with her Bayleef, which had evolved from her Chikorita a while back. Silver glared at her, wanting to go in and drag her away from the object of his affections.

After a few more minutes of talking, Ethan turned to Lyra, "So as you can see, she's a good friend of mine." Ethan said affectionately, grabbing Lyra's hand and leading her to the front desk. The grandmother stared between the two, "Ah ha… this is your girl…friend, hm? I see." The grandmother said with a hint of playfulness. Ethan's eyes turned to shock, and his cheeks flushed pink as he let go of the girl's hand, "Wh-What? Grandma, what are you talking about?" Ethan said as he brought his hands up in defense, "She just happens to live nearby…" Ethan said quietly, unable to meet the eyes of either of the girls in the room. Lyra flushed in slight embarrassment, bringing a hand to her chest and scooting away from the other trainer awkwardly. The grandmother laughed, "Ha ha. I know, I know." The elderly woman said with playfulness in her voice.

Silver seethed as he watched the scene unfold. He could barely take it, and felt like pulling out Quilava and having him set the female trainer on fire for making him so frustrated. He almost bashed his head into the wall when Ethan gave Lyra his Poke 'Gear number, seething when he turned and told his grandma not to tease, as they were trainers and should exchange numbers. He watched Ethan and Lyra for a few more moments, before sighing loudly from the doorway; feeling slightly defeated watching the two of them interact.

Marill's ears twitched and the blue mouse turned to look at the doorway. With a loud "rill!" the little water Pokemon ran out the door, and hopped into Silver's arms, cooing affectionately. Silver looked down to the blue Pokemon in his arms with a bit of panic, before hearing Ethan call after the blue mouse. Hearing a weak, "I have to go." Come from the male trainer in the house. Silver ran around to the side of the house still carrying the cooing Pokemon, his Zubat flying close behind.

Ethan looked around when he got out of the house, "Marill! Where are you?" The raven haired trainer yelled. Not seeing anything, Ethan sighed. "Well, time to play hide and seek I guess…" Ethan said with a pout, pulling out a poke ball, and releasing his Beedrill. Beedrill buzzed about, staring at its trainer curiously. Ethan smiled, "Find Marill for me okay? She ran off." Ethan said lightly, turning to look around the house.

He wanted to get back to Silver, but he figured the boy would be fine without him for a few more minutes.

**Day Care-Backyard**

Silver weakly glared down at the wiggly Pokemon in his arms, "I don't even know if it's legal for me to be back here. You're gonna get me in trouble you little blue menace." Silver snipped quietly. Marill ignored the boy, and opted instead to coo and fawn as it snuggled into the redhead's chest. The blue Pokemon looked down, seeing the Poke' balls attached to Silvers belt, and with a light smack from her tail released Quilava.

Quilava yawned and stretched out before looking up at his trainer, his tail wagging when he saw Marill. Marill let out a pleased "rill!" and coed at the fire Pokemon. Silver sighed, looking up at the sky. It was getting extremely late, and the sun was almost completely gone from the horizon. "I hope Ethan isn't worried…" Silver whispered to himself.

"eh eh ei-pah?"

Silver jumped up, squeezing the blue Pokemon in its arms as he turned and looked around for what made the noise. Seeing nothing, the redhead treaded warily toward the back of the backyard, taking note that his Zubat and Quilava were following close behind him, the fire pokemon growling lowly. "eiiii-paaaah?" Hearing the noise again, Silver began to get agitated, "O-okay. I know you're here, stop messing around!" Silver said nervously, backing up into a tree as he looked around for what was making the noise.

He didn't expect to see a purple monkey Pokemon fall to hang from the tree branch, staring unblinkingly at him a few inches from his face. Silver shrieked, dropping the blue mouse and jumping back, hitting the tree roughly. The purple Pokemon dropped down from the tree, and hopped about in amusement. Silver raised a brow "What the heck is that?" Silver yelled as he pointed at the little purple monkey.

"Totodile!"

Silver jumped back and stared over at the blue alligator looking Pokemon that appeared to the side of him, which he recognized as a Totodile. This one looked a bit upset to see him, and looked like it was on the attack. The purple Pokemon interacted with Totodile, and after their chat they both took a battle stance. Seeing this, Silver glared at the two before pulling two Poke'balls from his belt. "So, you wanna battle huh?" Silver mused, "Well then let's go." The redhead said as he threw the two spheres up in the air.

The two spheres opened, and out popped Magnemite and Gastly, who nodded at each-other before taking a battle stance, the four Pokemon ready to duke it out.

"Stop it, all of you!"

Silver felt a cold sweat run down his brow, as he turned and saw a peeved Ethan staring at the battle that was about to take place with a look of disproval, his Beedrill buzzing above his head, and his Rattata sitting at his side. Silver stood straight and scratched the back of his head, "U-Umm… Sorry Ethan, I got lost…" Silver said lamely, trying to think of an excuse. Ethan raised a brow skeptically, "So you walked into my grandparent's backyard?" Ethan asked curiously. Silver sighed, glaring down at the little blue mouse that was currently clinging affectionately to his pant legs.

When Ethan saw his Marill, he smiled brightly, "Oh, you found Marill!" Ethan said with a bout of happiness as he ran forward and picked the mouse up, twirling it around and giving it a hug. Marill cooed, the blue Pokemon happy to be back with her other trainer. Ethan beamed brightly before turning to smile at the redhead, "Well, it's alright. I was going to bring you back here whenever I came and got you anyway." Ethan said as he set his little Marill down.

The purple Pokemon let out a pleased "Ei-pah!" and walked toward Ethan, hopping on the boys head and hugging him affectionately. Ethan giggled, picking up the purple pocket monster and holding him out to Silver, "This is my Aipom. I left her here for my grandpa to take care of while I was away." Ethan chirped as he let his Aipom hang from his arm via her tail.

Silver stared at the Pokemon curiously, raising a hand to touch it only to have it hop up onto his arm. After a sniff, the purple monkey let out a pleased noise and hopped onto his shoulder, nuzzling the others face with an affectionate, "Eiiii."

Ethan giggled, "I'm glad that my Pokemon always seem to take a shine to you." The raven haired trainer said brightly. Afterward, he turned to look at Totodile, who was currently staring warily at the red-haired boy. Ethan walked up to the blue alligator, and knelt down, patting it on the head, "Don't worry Totodile, he's my friend." Ethan said in a reassuring manner.

Totodile stared at Silver for a few moments before it smiled and ran up to the red haired trainer, jumping around cutely as he let out pleased noises. Silver was at a loss for words, unsure of how to handle the two affectionate Pokemon as they vied for his attention. "H-hey you two cut it out!" Silver said weakly as Aipom moved to hang off the front of his shirt while Totodile tugged at his pant leg, wanting to be held.

Ethan giggled a bit at the sight before walking forward to gently tug Aipom off the other's shirt, and kneeling down so Totodile could hop into his other arm. Silver almost found it comical how the other trainer was carrying himself; Marill in one hand, Totodile in the other and Aipom sitting on his head. Silver thought the whole scene was very…cute. After a bit of thought the redhead looked away lamely, "Everything he does is cute…" Silver said to himself. Ethan looked up curiously, "Did you say something Silver?" The raven haired boy asked, the younger trainer swearing he heard something from the other.

Silver flushed and looked away, "N-No…" Silver lied, opting to sit down while Ethan kept the three attention hungry Pokemon sated. The redhead watched him for a few more minutes, before closing his eyes, a question bothering him. "Umm… Ethan?" Silver asked weakly. The other trainer stopped playing with Aipom's wagging tail and looked up with wide eyes, "Yes? What's up Silver?" Ethan asked with a bright smile. Silver pursed his lips, "On my way up here I saw a girl who looked like she knew you very well… Her name's Lyra." Silver stated. The redhead heard a pleased noise from the other trainer, "So you met Lyra huh?" Ethan chirped, smiling with a toothy grin at the other. Silver nodded slowly before looking down, his long bangs covering his eyes, "I want to know… What's your relationship with her?" Silver asked simply.

Ethan crossed his legs as he sat on the floor, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, I met her when I was little… Her mother is a good friend to my grandmother, so we would play together a lot as kids." Ethan chirped. Silver clenched his fingers in the grass, an act which didn't go unnoticed by Ethan, who looked at the other with a curious gaze. "Umm… why do you ask?" Ethan asked with genuine curiosity.

Silver chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully as he tried to formulate words. After a bit of thinking, Silver looked up, "I meant your relationship with each other. You two seemed close, so I wanted to ask if the two of you were…" Silver looked away, "you know… Intimate?" Silver said quietly. Ethan flushed bright pink, "M-me and Lyra? Oh no!" Ethan said with a nervous laugh, "She's my friend, and don't get me wrong she's cute but…" Ethan looked away, the blush deepening, "Lyra just isn't my type I guess…" The raven haired trainer admitted shyly. Silver sighed in relief, "That's good." Silver said in a reassured voice, a small smile playing on his lips.

Ethan saw the boy's body language, and felt his hands clench. The relief in Silver's eyes led Ethan to the conclusion that Silver was happy that he wasn't pursuing a relationship with Lyra. 'He probably likes her… She is very pretty, and if they've met her personality is a shoe in…' Ethan thought sadly as he looked down at his Marill, who was cooing for him to pet her.

Silver saw Ethan's lackluster posture, and crawled over to the other boy. "Ethan are you alright? You seem to be a bit down…" Silver noted, reaching out and putting a hand on the boy. Ethan looked up with wide eyes, a hot flush on his cheeks, "Y-yeah, I'm fine!" Ethan said quickly as a nervous laugh passed his lips. The redhead didn't buy it, but figured it would be best if he let the subject go. "If you say so…" Silver breathed out.

An awkward silence befell the two trainers, both boys not knowing what to say and feeling a bit out of place with their jealousy. Ethan was fiddling his thumbs, pursing his lips and looking away, while Silver sat glaring at the ground like he wanted to burn a hole in it. The Pokemon on the ground watched the two trainers curiously, wondering why they were suddenly acting so strange as well as missing the attention they were getting earlier. Marill was about to start vying for attention, until she heard noises behind her. Turning, the blue mouse saw that there was something moving inside Ethan's bag. Magnemite, Beedrill, Quilava, Zubat and Gastly all noticed as well, and the group of Pokemon moved toward the bag. Curious, Marill, poked the bag a bit before gingerly unzipping it. When the contents poured out, she found Ethan's egg bouncing about like it was ready to hatch.

Ethan and Silver both turned when they heard Marill start cooing loudly at them. Ethan's blue eyes widened when he saw the egg bouncing about his Marill's paws and he promptly rushed forward and knelt down, taking the egg and cradling it gingerly. Silver followed warily, unsure of what was going on. "Umm… Is the egg supposed to be doing that?" Silver asked curiously as he pointed to the egg in Ethan's arms. The raven haired trainer turned and smiled brightly at the older trainer, "It's hatching… Silver it's hatching!" Ethan said with excitement, bouncing a bit as he beamed up at the other trainer brightly. Silver, Ethan, and all the other Pokemon watched in anticipation as the egg hopped about a bit more before a crack formed, then another crack until the egg chipped and finally broke.

Laying in Ethan's hands was a blue ball. Silver raised a brow, "Umm… I think you got jipped. That looks like a rubber ball…" Silver said as he stared at the sphere in his friends hands. Ethan smiled brightly, excitement in his eyes as he stared down at the blue ball in his hands, "No… Oh my no… Silver do you know what this is?" Ethan said brightly as he raised the ball up above his head. Silver shook his head, "No… It looks like a giant bouncy ball to me…" Silver mused.

Silver ate his words when the ball made a cooing noise and large blue ears with red stripes on the tips uncurled and set atop the ball. Then he saw legs unfold and a trunk uncurl to show a blue elephant-looking Pokemon. The blue elephant opened its eyes, blinking down at its trainer before wiggling excitedly and letting out a cute "Phyyyy!" Ethan's eyes brightened, "It's a Phanphy!" Ethan chirped before hugging the baby Pokemon close to his chest. Silver stared at it in mild shock for a bit, before smiling at the sight before him, opting to lean his back against a tree trunk as he watched Ethan play with the newborn Pokemon.

Phanphy bounced about in Ethan's arms excitedly, nuzzling his new trainer. Ethan beamed down at his new Pokemon, and threw him up in the air, catching him and repeating the action a few times. Phanphy let out a happy noise, before landing on the ground. With an excited "Phyyy" it lowered its trunk under his new trainer and lifted him off the ground, throwing him up in the air in a similar fashion. Ethan giggled as he was tossed up in the air by the young Pokemon, enjoying the play until he took note that he was going a bit high.

Silver stared at Phanphy in shock, amazed that the baby Pokemon had such immense strength. When Ethan started letting out nervous noises the redhead moved forward to see if he could help his friend out of the situation he was in. Phanphy took note of the redhead and, thinking that he wanted to play, flung Ethan in the redhead's direction. Silver's eyes widened and he raised his arms, feeling the wind get knocked out of him as Ethan's back collided with his front, the two boys flying into the tree Silver was leaning on earlier. The two boys sat dazed, Silver sitting against the tree holding onto Ethan's waist, and Ethan sitting in between Silver's legs as he leaned back into Silver's torso, his hat a few feet away from him.

Silver and Ethan's Pokemon crowded around the two trainers, cooing and chirping in concern. Ethan winced a bit, before turning to look at his Phanphy, who was hopping in the crowd with a worried expression. Ethan smiled warmly down at the blue elephant, and outstretched his hands, "It's alright Phanphy… You just don't know your own strength yet." Ethan said with a knowing smile. Phanphy wagged its little tail and with a cute "Phyyy" hopped up into his trainers arms.

Silver got his bearings together just in time to see Phanphy hop up into Ethan's arms, the younger trainer leaning back into him a bit more. Silver flushed and opened his mouth to tell him to get up, but his words died in his throat when something caught his eye in the distance.

Fireworks began to shoot up into the now dark sky, flying high until they burst in brilliant displays of color. Ethan looked up and laughed brightly, "Oh, look! Goldenrod City's doing a fireworks display!" the raven haired trainer exclaimed as he watched the colors burst and fill the sky. The crowd of Pokemon turned and began making pleased noises, and a wave of awe and contentment settled in the atmosphere as everyone stared at the display on the horizon. Ethan smiled warmly, "Gorgeous…" He breathed out; the display moving him as he unconsciously leaned back into the older trainer.

Silver heard Ethan's words and felt the younger boy lean into him. The redhead looked down at the other trainer, seeing the look of warm happiness on his face, the lights illuminating Ethan's face and lighting up his eyes so they shined with the familiar golden gleam that left him breathless. Silver wrapped his arms tighter around the other boy's waist and smiled as he lay his chin on the boys head, "Yeah… Gorgeous." He said warmly as he relaxed against the tree, enjoying the sights.

As the fireworks danced about in the sky for everyone in and around Goldenrod City to see, The two young trainers both subconsciously came to the same conclusion. That it didn't matter if the other person liked someone else. They both could stomach a little jealousy if it meant that they could have more moments like this.

Because in the end, It truly was little moments like this that brought them both the most happiness.

* * *

And we're done with another chapter guys! Sorry it's so late, but I ended up shoved into finals week, and then getting into my new classes, and then I almost died in a fire, so it couldn't be helped that this one took a while :(

But yes, Cookies to Starlight-Ninja, who correctly guessed Phanphy, I seriously thought no one was going to guess it right, but Star managed to, so I decided to hatch Phanphy a chapter early. The reason I chose Phanphy is because I was watching the latest Pokemon movie with my younger sister and an Ethan clone was using a Donphan, so I was like "Eh, why not?"

Ethan also has an Aipom because his counterpart from the Manga has one :P

I've also started working backward from the halfway point, so eventually there's just gonna be like 10 chapters done and I'll be updating a TON more, but until then I'm working both forward and backward, so the chapters may come up a bit slow, but not as slow as recently. Maybe a chapter every week or two.

Anyway, Long authors note, read and review guys, I love you all!


End file.
